Born To Die
by MakeshiftThoughts
Summary: Left it a little while since updating or even writing for this story but sort of returned. Unfinished business an' all. - "Someone walked in front of Jane, obstructing her line of vision. "Hey …" Jane exclaimed and tried to peer over the guy's shoulder. The woman had vanished from sight. For a brief moment, Jane wondered if she had in fact seen a ghost." -
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfiction. Haven't completely abandoned my other story "Change is Inevitable", just not entirely sure where to take it. This story could be a stand alone and was inspired by Lana Del Ray's song "Born to Die" hence the title but tempted to carry on with it. No copyright infringement intended. Opinions and reviews much appreciated.**

Born To Die

Jane Rizzoli, quietly rose, from the barstool she had been occupying. It was another Friday night spent, in the quaint Dirty Robber bar. After her fifth beer, Jane began to feel warm and light headed. Without thinking, she paid her tab and made her way out into the rainy Boston night. Jane turned her face to the sky and unflinchingly welcomed the rain. Each drop started to cool her flushed skin. The music from the bar grew silent to the resounding downpour.

Seemingly out of nowhere, an overwhelming thought flashed through Jane's mind and prompted her closed eyes, to open and her face to lower. A realization of her present situation …

She was alone.

Never had the thought provoked such a prominent feeling of isolation, in Jane until that moment. It was equally unnerving as it was sobering. Jane glanced at the surrounding streets. There was nobody else around. Even the roads were eerily vacant for a Friday night. Hoping to escape the solitude she suddenly felt so trapped in, Jane hugged her arms to her chest and allowed her feet to carry her towards an unknown destination.

After a good, twenty-minute walk, Jane's feet slowed to a halt. She had stopped across the road from a nightclub. She watched various people enter the club and decided to follow them inside. She didn't know or care what kind of club it was. She felt relieved to be surrounded by dancing bodies instead of empty streets. She even welcomed the deafening bass music to an extent, as it drowned her previous, morose thoughts.

Jane weaved through the pulsing crowd, to the bar. Once she'd grabbed the barmaid's attention, Jane leaned across the bar and shouted for a beer. She swiftly pulled out a damp, twenty dollars from her pocket and apologised as she exchanged it for the beer. Shoving her change into her pocket and taking a large gulp of the amber liquid, Jane turned around to watch the populated, dance floor. It was rife with movement.

(.com/watch?v=Bag1gUxuU0g&ob=av2e _Born to Die)_

After the last bars of the heavy bass music had died down, another, softer, slower song began to play. The overhead lights stilled and dimmed. Jane glanced over to a woman stood at the other side of the dance floor. It seemed like the woman was staring back at her. Jane couldn't make out the woman's features through the half light and she began to squint. The lights lowered once more, leaving the woman as a ghostly silhouette.

As the lights began to brighten again, keeping in time with the music, Jane tried to see the mysterious woman. Someone walked in front of Jane, obstructing her line of vision. "Hey …" Jane exclaimed and tried to peer over the guy's shoulder. The woman had vanished from sight. For a brief moment, Jane wondered if she had in fact seen a ghost.

Jane sunk back against the bar in disappointment and took a long drink. She listened to the lyrics and the melancholic music of the song that was now filling the club.

Jane quickly finished her beer and turned around to order another. She was caught off guard by a pair of soul-striking, green eyes. The owner of which stood about an arm's length away. Jane was completely awestruck and didn't dare take her eyes from the beautiful woman's. Fearful that if she did, the woman would vanish again.

Little did Jane know that the other woman, felt the same way. Something about Jane had pulled at her curiosity. From across the room, she could see that Jane was tall, dark haired and attractive but something else had drawn her to Jane. She now stood a few feet away from Jane and still had no idea what was so captivating about her. She silently lifted her hand and held it out for Jane.

Jane slowly accepted the woman's hand and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. The two women still held each other's gaze as they turned to face one another. The soft song had started into the chorus as the other woman gently rested her hands on Jane's shoulders. Jane awkwardly placed her hands at the woman's waist and the two began to sway rhythmically. Their eyes were still locked to one another's even as the lights darkened. The air was electric between them.

The other woman ran her hand over Jane's shoulders and to the curve of Jane's neck. She could feel the heat of Jane's skin and involuntarily took a step forward, wanting to be closer. The act in itself had Jane move her hands to the woman's back. Jane had never in her life, been physically comfortable with anyone invading her personal space. Even her own family. It surprised Jane that this woman had slipped past her barriers so easily and yet Jane still had no idea who she was. She was dancing with a stranger.

As the second chorus began to play the woman, inched her face to Jane's. Their lips drew together in a slow and delicate manner. The brief meeting of lips, graduated, to a sensual dance of mouths. Both of their bodies keeping in time with the haunting music that played.

Jane felt lost in the feel of the other woman's lips. Their kiss reminded Jane, of the ocean waves. Receding back and crashing forth. The movement of the woman's hips beneath Jane's hands only drew Jane in further till she was sure she was practically drowning.

Fire licked along Jane's flesh, travelling from her palms to the woman's lower back. They shared a shiver and held each other tighter as the music began to finish. Both women reluctantly broke the kiss. The two stood gazing at each other in wonderment and shock.

"I've never …" The smaller woman started but her words failed her.

She didn't need to say anything further. Jane's heart was racing. This nameless woman had already mesmerised Jane without words and it scared Jane.

Jane nervously pulled away from the woman, who noticed the look of panic on Jane's face. She reached out to touch Jane's cheek but pulled back when Jane flinched. Jane's eyes were desperately searching her own. Her heart constricted as Jane took a step back from her.

"I … I'm …" Jane stammered as she continued to retreat from the woman.

"Don't …" The other woman gave chase as Jane turned and quickly made her way to the exit.

The rain was coming down thick and heavy now. The shorter woman ran out of the club and desperately looked around for the dark haired, beauty. She couldn't let her disappear without knowing her name. It terrified her to think, she had shared such an intense and esoteric moment, with a woman she may never see again.

The woman could feel someone watching her. She spun around on her heel and stopped breathing when she saw Jane stood in a nearby doorway. She suddenly remembered to breath and exhaled heavily. She could see Jane was contemplating to flee again, so she held both of her hands up to stop her.

"Please …," once again her words fell short of the air.

Jane physically tensed when the shorter woman approached her. She quickly bit out, "what do you want from me?"

The woman paused and thought before simply replying with, "your name."

Jane was stunned. She hadn't gone out tonight to meet anyone. Due to her work, she rarely went out socially. She didn't date. She didn't feel right about getting involved with anyone outside of work because of the type of job she did. She couldn't afford emotional attachments and the one's that she did have she pushed them away. If she cared about anyone or anything, it would become a weakness.

"I can't." Jane exclaimed wearily.

The shorter woman folded her arms and glanced up at the falling sky. She took a step closer, seeking shelter. She held Jane's unblinking eyes. "Why not?"

Jane shook her head adamantly and broke eye contact. The shorter woman surveyed Jane's expression. Her inner turmoil etched across her brow. "I'm Maura. Please tell me your name." Maura spoke softly and hoped she could coax and answer from taller woman.

Jane closed her eyes dejectedly and sighed. She didn't want to know the other woman's name. She was finding it harder and harder to deny this woman. Jane's mind was an internal war zone. Her lips quivered and her hands itched as she replayed the kiss with Maura, only minutes before. Jane grew angry with herself. She wanted to forget the kiss and forget Maura.

"I just want to know what your name is." Maura spoke and took another determined step forward. She restrained herself from reaching out to the taller woman, in case she caused a similar reaction to the one inside the club.

Jane saw the honey blonde, woman wasn't going to give up. Jane's resolve wavered as she shakily whispered, "Jane." As soon as she said it her internal walls doubled up and reinforced themselves. She closed her eyes willing her brain to erase Maura's image. Revert her back into a ghostly silhouette. She wasn't going to let her in.

Maura was repeating Jane's name over and over in her head. Truth be told she was memorizing every detail about Jane. Her dark hair, her tall, athletic frame, her soft lips and most of all her beautiful brown eyes. She could see how strong Jane was from the way she carried herself but in her eyes, she saw passion and vulnerability.

Jane finally opened her eyes and saw that Maura was stood even closer. Her skin tingled from the close proximity. The two women couldn't name what it was but they could both feel it. It was like north meeting south.

Before, Maura got any closer, Jane jumped out from the doorway. "You can't … we can't do this. You have to forget me, okay?" Jane turned to leave which prompted Maura to finally reach out to her. She grabbed hold of Jane's hands. "Jane …"

Jane glared down at their joined hands. Maura nervously followed the line of Jane's arm, to their hands. She lifted Jane's hand higher and ran her thumb over the rugged scar that marred Jane's hand. Before Maura could ask, Jane snatched her hand away. Pity was the last thing she needed and with that she began to walk away.

Maura stood frozen to the spot as she watched the tall, dark stranger who had completely captivated her, disappear into the night. Maura knew she couldn't forget Jane. She knew she wouldn't be able to write that night off as simple dance with a beautiful woman. Maura finally kicked off the curb and hailed a cab across the road. She wanted to meet Jane again. She just had to figure out how she was going to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday, late afternoon. Jane was hunched over her desk reviewing notes of an old murder. As the leading detective on that case, she was due to testify, on Thursday. The bullpen was always quiet during the afternoon so Jane decided to take advantage of the peace and refresh her memory. Flashbacks of investigating the crime scene, scorched Jane's mind and she shifted uneasily in her chair as she remembered the victim. As much as she tried focusing on her notes, another image kept weaving through her thoughts. The honey-blonde woman with emerald, green eyes. Mau …

Jane violently shook her head. She needed to focus. She finished the remaining coffee beside her and scanned the page below.

…_kitchen window was forced open from the outside. The markings around the frame…._

…_kitchen window was forced open from the outside. The markings around the frame…._

Jane growled when she realized, she had read the same line, over and over. She slammed her fist against the desk and flung back in her chair. She rubbed her face vigorously and mentally told herself to get a grip.

"You okay?" Jane jumped when she heard Frost. She leaned forward in her chair, trying to appear composed.

"Peachy." Jane said through gritted teeth. She hated when people asked her how she was. She believed she didn't need anyone's concern. Barry rolled his eyes at hearing the same reply he'd heard, many times before. He sat down at his assigned desk and straightened his tie. He flicked on his computer and glanced over at Jane. She seemed really tense to him. More than usual. He spied Vince Korsak, another detective, stroll into the room. As Korsak neared, Barry cleared his throat intentionally, catching the older detective's attention.

Barry flashed his eyes to Jane and Korsak followed his line of vision. "She's pissed off." Barry mouthed silently and diverted his gaze to the computer screen. Korsak walked to Jane's desk and stood to the side of her chair. Jane clenched her jaw and inhaled forcefully. "What?" Jane huffed.

Korsak smiled to himself and felt somewhat relieved that Jane had spoken. He knew her too well. If Jane was beyond pissed, she wouldn't say a single word and her silence was always accompanied by a death glare. Korsak caught a glimpse of the case notes beneath Jane's hand. "Go home, Jane. If it's not sticking, you can't force it."

Jane sighed dejectedly and paused. She knew he was right. Vince was always right. Jane nodded and closed over the folder. "Yeah … you're right. As always." Jane muttered under her breath. She glanced at Korsak and smirked, at his smug grin. Jane stood up from the chair and gathered up her jacket and the folder.

Korsak watched as Jane swiftly pulled her jacket on, without dropping the folder. She straightened the upturned collar before making her way past Korsak. "See you tomorrow." Jane glanced between Frost and Korsak as she said it. "Take it easy, Rizzoli." Korsak managed before Jane left the bullpen.

…...

Jane made her way up the stairs, to the floor of her apartment. She deftly unlocked her door and entered the dark. She didn't bother turning on any lights as she routinely, closed the door, tossed her jacket and folder onto the couch and walked to the kitchen. Jane whistled loudly as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

After a few moments the lonely quiet, of the apartment was filled with the sound of tiny tapping. Jane bent down to a low cupboard and was joined by her small, scraggy looking dog, Jo Friday. Jane half smiled and pulled out a bag of kibble. "Hey girl." Jane whispered and began to change the dog's food and water bowls. She gently rubbed the little dog's head and returned to the living area.

Jane flicked on a small, corner lamp and immediately the apartment was released of darkness. The brunette snatched up a small remote and hit the play button before taking off her gun holster and shirt. A black HiFi system sprung to life and the apartment was filled with a fast drum beat and electric guitars.

Jane approached a life-sized, combat dummy and snatched the hair tie from it's wrist. After she had pulled her hair into a lazy pony, she stretched her neck and rolled her shoulders. Almost following the drum beat of the music, Jane began driving her fists into the dummy. Her punches were hard, fast and unyielding. She continued the assault, into the second and third song, ignoring the burn that was crawling through her arms. Green eyes once again, sparkled in Jane's mind, knocking her off balance. Jane fell against the dummy and took a moment to catch her breath. Sweat glistened over her brow and collarbone.

Maura …

Jane closed her eyes and replayed, Maura running her thumb over her scar. Unconsciously she held out both of her hands and looked down. The scars were staring back her. Taunting her. Reminding her of the last time she was caught off guard. She could still see the questioning look Maura had given her. Jane suddenly growled and drove another furious punch into the dummy's head. She allowed her anger to fuel another wave of fists. She wasn't weak. She didn't need anyone or their damned pity.

…...

On the other side of Boston, Maura Isles was having dinner at home. Sat opposite was Derek Boulton, one of Boston's highly reputable lawyers. Derek was leading the conversation while Maura graciously listened. However her thoughts, strayed away from Derek's voice and brought her back to the beautiful brunette, Jane. Maura's weekend had been consumed by thoughts of the mysterious woman.

"Maura?" Derek's voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry, Derek, what were you saying?" Maura asked politely and left down her knife and fork. Looking down at the plate, she hadn't eaten as much as she thought.

Maura watched as Derek stood and made his way around the table. He knelt down to her and planted a chaste kiss to her cheek before resting his hand on hers. "What's got you so distracted, huh?" He stroked back a strand of hair from Maura's face and waited for her response.

Maura swallowed thickly, "I'm fine, I'm just …" she couldn't tell Derek, she was thinking about someone else. Derek gave her cheek, another kiss before retrieving his coat. Maura felt guilty and stood to meet him. "You're leaving." She simply stated.

Derek took a few steps to Maura. "Yeah. I don't want to suffocate you."

"You're not …" Maura began to protest but Derek gently stopped her.

"Look, I know you. When you've got something on your mind, you need space to figure it out." Derek caressed Maura's shoulders and smirked, "Remember last time, I asked, what was bugging you?"

Maura chuckled and recalled the exact incident. She had snapped at Derek's question and stormed out his apartment. Maura bit her lip, thinking about her current problem. This was a lot more complicated. Derek placed a final kiss, to Maura's forehead and walked into the hall. Maura folded her arms into herself and followed. Derek opened the front door and flashed Maura an endearing smile. "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight." With that he pulled the door shut and left Maura to her thoughts.

Maura sighed and made her way into the dining room. She began to clear away the plates and cutlery. Her mind was racing with so many questions. Questions she didn't have any answers to. Maura was a woman who prided herself on her vast knowledge so it pained and infuriated her that she was clueless to her own internal predicament.

She finished tidying away the final remnants of dinner and retired to the living area. She gracefully took a seat on the couch and willed her body to relax. It was an almost, pointless act as her mind continued to race. Her brow furrowed and she closed her eyes, trying to calm the turbulent thoughts that had plagues her since Friday.

She still had no idea what had drawn her to Jane, in the first place. Maura found some women attractive but she had never acted on her attraction before. She had never acted on any of her male fancies either. She had never had to pursue anyone. Maura opened her eyes and wondered if that was why she was so enthralled by Jane.

Maura groaned in frustration as her other, unanswered questions charged forward. Beating all others was the question as to who Jane was. Over the weekend, Maura had opened a search engine on her laptop and simply typed 'Jane'. She felt ridiculous for even thinking an expansive database would somehow narrow down her search and present the same brunette to her, based on a first name.

"Jane." Maura whispered to herself. She desperately wanted to hear Jane's raspy voice and to wrap her arms around the brunette. "Who are you?" Maura spoke softly and hoped that for once in her life, an answer would magically appear. Her scientific mind had brushed off magic and fantasy from a young age. Her life was governed by facts and figures. Every decision and event could be controlled that way. That was until her recent encounter with a mysterious stranger. Maura's way of thinking had been turned upside down. A chance encounter with a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. I was confused myself as to whether or not this was AU. I guess it is. So far, writing this, I've gathered that it will be slightly darker than the actual show. Hopefully nothing to sinister but it's just the path I seem to be inching towards (story wise. Not in actual reality thankfully.) Anyway enjoy and apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes ... as always.**

**...**

Jane stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. After drying her water soaked body, she changed into a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked into the living area and slumped down on the couch. After a few moments of respite, Jane lifted the case notes and dropped them into her lap. Her mind was a lot more focused than earlier and she felt ready to relearn the case.

Before she had a chance to open the folder, there was a quiet knock at the front door. Jane tensed at the unexpected sound. She left the couch and headed to the door. Being a cop, she unconsciously prepared herself for attack. Her past experiences had taught her to always expect trouble and it became Jane's first instinct. She snatched open the door.

On seeing her neighbour, Sarah, Jane's initial mindset fell away. Sarah smiled apologetically and twirled a light bulb in her hands. "Hey Jane, sorry to disturb you. I was wondering if you could help me?"

Jane furrowed her brow and held back a frustrated sigh. She glanced at the light bulb and knew it was a ploy. "With what?"

Sarah held up the bulb. "The light's just …gone and died in my kitchen and I'm too much of a wuss to change it. Knowing my luck, I'll probably get electric shock or something." She forced a laugh and hoped her childlike tone would win Jane's sympathy.

Jane nodded and pulled on a pair of running shoes, that lay nearby. She pulled the door shut and followed Sarah into the apartment, opposite. The younger woman, lead Jane to the kitchen and nervously held out the new bulb whilst looking up at the overhead fitting. "See. Completely dead." Sarah joked and waited for Jane's response. Her eyes ran the length of Jane's body as Jane climbed up onto one of the counters.

"Is it off?" Jane asked and glanced down the at the blonde.

"What?" Sarah was stalling and she tried to appear clueless. The slight curve of her mouth though, betrayed her.

"The switch. Is the switch off?" Jane began to unscrew the glass casing and placed it down on the counter. Sarah bit her lip as she silently ogled the detective. "Yeah." She finally responded.

Jane took out the dead bulb and replaced it with the new one. "Hit the switch." Sarah carried out Jane's instruction and grinned when the bulb lit up. She waited for Jane to replace the casing and to jump down from the counter before singing her praises. "My hero."

Jane ignored the flirtatious tone and chucked the dead bulb into the trash. "Right …" Jane turned to go but Sarah stopped her. "Wait." She took a step forward. "I haven't thanked you properly."

Jane held her ground as Sarah approached. She knew as soon as Sarah had knocked on her door, what her real intentions were. Her eyes darted over Sarah's bottled-blonde hair and brown eyes as Sarah leaned against the counter. "I mean …it wouldn't be right to just let you go without showing how grateful I am … Jane."

Jane heard her name but it was another voice speaking it. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Maura's beautiful face appeared in Jane's head. She knew that it was in fact her neighbour stood before her but she imagined the honey-blonde stranger instead. The same stranger that had Jane so frustrated. An animalistic urge quaked through Jane as she forcefully met the younger blonde's mouth.

Sarah quickly ripped her own shirt over her head and held onto Jane's shoulders as the tall brunette claimed her mouth. She was delighted that she was about to get what she wanted. She pulled Jane with her to the bedroom and was oblivious to the fact that as much as she was about to use Jane, Jane would use her. Both were completely focused on satisfying and quenching their own needs without a second thought for the other.

…..

Tuesday morning, saw Maura, already halfway through her daily run. Her route took her through the park and towards a little coffee shop. Her feet pounded along the park's pathways and she neared the main entrance. The physical excursion had Maura panting out of breath. Her body came to a halt as she reached the main road. She took the opportunity to catch her breath and watched a few cars travel by. Across the road was her landmark.

As Maura waited for a lull in the traffic she looked across to the little, coffee shop. Her breathing had completely stopped as she saw two people exit the shop. One a smartly dressed, man and the other a suited and booted, dark haired woman. All of Maura's attention was focused on the woman. It couldn't be …

When the man and woman climbed into a car, Maura's mind kicked into overdrive. She quickly gauged the traffic and ran across the road. The car pulled away as Maura reached its side. Her heart leapt with excitement as she caught a glimpse of the female passenger. She was sure it had been the very same person that had infected her conscious and unconscious thoughts for the past four days. Maura watched as the car turned a corner and disappeared from view.

Her mind was reeling. She made her way into the coffee shop behind. Ignoring the few patrons, Maura dashed over to the counter. "Excuse me." She called to the owner. The run and excitement of seeing the brunette had left Maura breathless. The middle-aged man smiled and nodded, prompting Maura to continue. "This is going to sound somewhat bizarre but the man and woman who just left …"

"The cops?" The man interjected. Maura's heart soared at learning another piece of information about the brunette. _'She's a police officer?'_

"She's a police officer?" Maura hadn't realised she'd repeated her question aloud.

"Yeah. Detectives or something. They were in here asking questions about some kid. Told them I don't know anything." The man continued.

"The woman, did she give a name?" Maura's heart rate accelerated as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a calling card.

"Think it was Rizzoli. The other one left his card. Here." The owner handed Maura, Frost's card and her eyes quickly scanned it for any trace of Jane.

_Detective B. Frost, B.H.U_

_(617) 343 - 3400_

Maura gripped the card even tighter. This was her only way of contacting the brunette. She met the curious eyes of the man before her. "Are you sure it was Rizzoli?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Like I said." He smiled and waited for Maura to say something as she stared down at the card. "You know her?"

"Not yet." Maura said under her breath. She gestured to the card and beamed a smile. "May I keep this?"

"Go ahead." The man waved and watched as Maura ran to the door. She left the coffee shop and again read the card. Even though it wasn't Jane's card, it was still a link. It was a huge step forward in finding the brunette.

….

Jane and her partner, Frost, entered the bull pen. As they headed towards their respective desks, Jane's cell beeped signalling a text. She swiftly checked the message and patted Frost's shoulder. "Autopsy's done." Just as they turned to go, Barry's phone began to ring from his desk. "Might be some info."

Jane nodded and continued to the doors while Frost arrived at his desk. He slumped down in his chair and answered the incessant phone. "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Detective Frost?" The woman's clear voice travelled through the receiver.

"Yes you are. Can I help you?" Frost picked up a pen and pulled over a small notepad, in case the woman had any information. He could hear the woman take a quick breath before she continued.

"I … I was hoping to speak to Detective Rizzoli … I …" Maura's voice became shaky.

Frost glanced over at the doors, Jane had just left through and his brow furrowed. "Er Detective Rizzoli, isn't at her desk right now. Can I ask what this is about, ma'am?" His brow arched in curiosity.

"I … I just wanted to talk to her." Maura sighed into the phone. She had unwittingly gotten her hopes up when she dialled Frost's number.

"Well, I'm Detective Rizzoli's partner. Is there anything I can do to help?" He wanted to know why this woman wanted to speak to Jane. Was she a friend of Jane's? Why didn't she have Jane's number?

"Would it be possible to pass my cell number onto her?" Maura's heart palpitated as she asked.

Frost readied his pen. "Sure." He took down each digit as Maura reeled them off. "And your name miss …."

Maura paused and wondered if she should give a different name. Would Jane call her back knowing who she was? Maura's inability to lie however saw her give her professional name instead. "Doctor Isles." Omitting her fast name wasn't technically a lie and Maura felt somewhat relieved by the fact.

Frost jotted down the name above the phone number and raised his eyebrows, impressed by the woman's title. "I'll be sure to give her your number, Doctor Isles." Frost left down the biro and sat back in his seat. He eyed the coffee pot across the room and sat forward again.

"Thank you, Detective. Have a nice day." Maura smiled into the phone and held her breath.

"You too." Frost returned the receiver to it's home and stood up. He glanced down at the name and number he had jotted down. _'Jane's never mentioned any Doctor Isles before. Mind you, Jane doesn't mention anything, really.' _Frost smirked at the smart-aleck thought and stalked over to the coffee pot.

…

Jane grimaced as she watched Harrison, sneeze into a Kleenex. She was stood with her arms folded, watching the aging M.E. blow his nose thoroughly. "You're not gonna contaminate the body, are you?" Jane asked slightly concerned for the corpse, laying on the slab, in front. Harrison, disposed of the used Kleenex and washed his hands.

"Don't worry, Rizzoli. I doubt he'll catch anything, now." The M.E. glanced at the victim as he jokingly said it. He gave a loud sniff as he began to dry his hands. "Damned head cold. Just can't seen to shift it." He sniffed again and approached a silver, standalone table. "Nine years working down here, what do you expect?" He picked up his notes and handed them to Jane.

Jane courteously tipped her head and glanced over the main body of notes. "Aren't you due for retirement?" She didn't lift her head from the page but smirked as she could see Harrison, fold his arms, from the corner of her eye.

"Aren't you?" Harrison retaliated causing Jane to meet his challenging eyes. Jane shrugged off his comeback and finally left the morgue, autopsy report in hand.

….

As Jane pushed through the doors to the bullpen, she accidentally bumped an officer's shoulder. The officer spun around. "Whoa …" It was her younger brother Frankie.

"Sorry." Jane gruffly apologized and paced towards her desk, with Frankie in tow. "Jane. Ma's been trying to call you all weekend. She's cooking dinner Thursday."

Jane parked at her desk and sat down. "Great." She muttered out, loud enough for Frankie to hear. He smirked and watched as she opened the clear folder.

Frankie had followed in Jane's footsteps and joined the force. He was slowly but surely working his way up to being a detective. He told everyone that it was purely down to sibling rivalry and he wanted to prove himself against Jane. The truth behind his decision was in actual fact that he respected and looked up to Jane. No one knew that she was his idol.

Frankie perched on the edge of Jane's desk and tried to see what she was reading. She snapped the folder closed and glared up at him. "So you gonna come Thursday or what?" Frankie asked followed by a cheeky grin.

Jane rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Frankie smirked and arched an eyebrow. Jane was quickly becoming irritated by his childlike, taunting expression. Luckily Frost approached holding a small piece of paper. He glanced at Frankie and grinned.

"Frankie. Hey, shouldn't you be treading pavements?" He jokingly condescended.

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Frankie huffed in response and pushed himself away from the desk. He gently patted Jane's shoulder and made his way out.

Frost held out the piece of paper to Jane and she took it from him. "We got a lead?" She asked as her eyes scanned the name and number, she became confused. She met Frost's eyes for an answer. "What's this?"

Frost casually placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "She said she wanted to speak to you. Don't ask what about, I have no clue." Frost took one hand from his pocket and pointed over to the coffee machine. "Coffee?"

Jane nodded silently and reread the name. She didn't know any Doctor Isles. At least she couldn't remember meeting any. She left the piece of paper under her pen holder and followed Frost over to the coffee machine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I'll have them meet in the next chapter. Accompanied by a couple of twists. I dunno. See what happens.**

**...**

Jane was sprinting through the abandoned, underground parking lot. She saw Frost trying to keep up, over her shoulder and called back to him. "Try and cut him off!" Frost stopped in his tracks and frantically looked around for a way up. He spied an old stairwell and darted for it. They had gotten a tip off and were currently in pursuit of a suspect.

Jane chased up the ramp and caught a glimpse of their guy. "Freeze!" She forced all of the adrenaline that was coursing through her body, to her legs. Just as the man made his way to the stairwell, the door flung open in his face and knocked him back. Frost quickly tackled the guy before he could escape.

"What the fuck man! I haven't done anything!" He spat out as Frost pulled him to his feet. Jane quickly produced her handcuffs and locked them tightly around his wrists. "So you just naturally run away from cops, huh?" Frost taunted and pushed the suspect forward. "Doesn't exactly scream innocent to me. Now move." He held onto the man and walked with him.

….

It was nearing nine pm when Jane and Barry returned to the precinct. They handed over their suspect to a couple of officers and made their way to the pen.

"You know, I'll be really pissed off if he turns out, not to be our guy. Especially after that tour he took us on." Frost sighed and followed Jane to her desk.

He watched as Jane plonked down in her chair and reached for the phone. "What you doing?" He asked and watched as Jane held up the phone number, he had scribbled down earlier. Frost raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head. "You're gonna call her back now?" He briefly checked his watch. "Come on, just leave it till tomorrow."

"No, it might be important." Jane replied and continued to press each number in accordance to the piece of paper. Frost placed his hands in his pockets and left her to it. It was futile to try and tell her what to do. She was too damned stubborn. Jane held the receiver to her ear and listened to the dial tone.

…..

Maura was finishing up her nightly routine in the kitchen. Just as she put the final dish away, her phone began to sound from the living room. She checked the time before jogging over to answer it. She didn't recognize the phone number but still accepted the call.

"Hello?" She answered and waited for the other person to speak.

"Hi this is Detective Rizzoli …" Jane's voice resonated through Maura's ears and immediately sent a chill down her spine. "I'm sorry if this is an inconvenient time to call back but you wanted to talk to me." Jane rasped. Fatigue was evident in her tone.

Maura's mouth floundered for a second while her mind struggled through a thick haze. She partially expected never to talk to Jane, again. "I … no. I mean it's fine …" Maura struggled out.

On the other end of the phone, Jane was trying to place the woman's voice. She ran through a series of people and faces and still couldn't place the woman's voice. "This is Doctor Isles, right?" Jane bluntly asked. She was a little cranky after the recent chase.

Maura perched on the back of her couch and was still dumbstruck. "Y-yes. Yes it is."

"What did you want to talk about?" Jane questioned. She tried to keep her tone soft and unassuming. Maura continued to stare into the empty space in front of her before closing her eyes and breathlessly whispering. "Jane …" She could hear Jane go silent and hoped she wouldn't hang up.

Jane was stunned when she realised who she was speaking to. Her heart did a back flip. _'Maura?' _She wanted to talk to her but her offensive nature got the better of her. "I … I told you to forget about me." She grew angry with herself for being hypocritical. She could hear Maura hesitate and contemplated hanging up.

"Please, don't hang up!" Maura pleaded. She started to panic and listened for the line to suddenly go dead. It was a relief to hear Jane sigh even though it was laced with irritation.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jane bit out.

Her hands instinctively itched as she remembered her encounter with the honey-blonde. This woman had seen Jane. Seen through her defences and to Jane, that was dangerous. She couldn't allow Maura into her life. She just couldn't. It was safer that way.

"I want to talk to you." Maura concluded. Even as she said it she didn't know what exactly to say, to the brunette.

"Why?" Jane simply asked. She sighed to herself and something inside, willed her not to drop the receiver. She didn't want to know why and yet she did.

"I don't even know. I just … I can't stop thinking about you." Maura quietly but honestly stated.

Jane's head had gone blank and she closed her eyes tightly. _'Just hang up Jane. Do it. Just hang up and stop thinking about her. Do you honestly think anything good can come from this?'_

"Look … I can't … no!" Jane growled into the phone.

"Jane? Tell me you didn't feel it too." Maura held her breath as she referred to the mysterious pull she had experienced toward the brunette, Friday night.

Jane knew what she had meant. She had felt it. She still had no idea what it was. Her fingers tingled and she shifted in her seat. She opened her mouth to protest but a struggled sound died in her throat.

"You did. Didn't you?" Maura spoke with a bit more confidence which struck a chord with Jane. She subconsciously registered it as an attack. Again she readied a verbal assault but Maura's rich voice soothed her anger. "May I see you again?"

'_When?' _Jane thought. When was followed by an apparent no. Once again, her mind was up in arms with itself. For a few moments not a word was said on either end of the phone. Maura was desperately straining to hear an answer while Jane was struggling to come up with one. The answer, no, kept ringing through her skull until suddenly something else took over. "Yes." Jane whispered.

A slight smile crept across Maura's lips. "Thank you." It wasn't just a mere yes to Maura seeing Jane again, it was an affirmation that Jane had felt whatever invisible force was acting between them.

Feeling completely helpless, Jane tried to regain some control. "I'll call you tomorrow … to … to arrange something." She tone became fairly stoic. Maura knew that Jane would only agree if it were on her terms and in that moment, she would grant that unspoken agreement.

"Okay." Maura spoke. She could feel their current conversation drawing to a close. "Good night … Jane." She waited long after the line had gone dead, wondering if she had dreamt up the phone conversation. Finally lowering the phone, Maura succumbed to the trembles that suddenly wracked her body. She couldn't suppress her relief and her eyes spilled forth, a stream of tears down each cheek.

…

Jane finally returned home to her apartment. She had sat in the precinct an hour after, the phone call, just staring at her desk. She couldn't believe she had agreed to see the blonde. She couldn't believe she had even spoken to her again.

Jane filled the dog's food bowl and watched as the small dog, gratefully started eating. The sound of crunching faded away as Jane absently stared across the dark apartment. Why did she agree? She leant back against the sink and searched herself for an answer. She didn't do this kind of thing. She didn't allow people in because they always got hurt. Emotionally … and physically. People were a liability.

Jane pushed away from the counter and drew a beer from the fridge. She opened it and took a gulp. She scowled after. She took another gulp to frequent her mouth with the taste. _'I don't even know her.' _Jane sighed heavily. "But you want to." Jane gritted her teeth and walked over to the couch. After taking a seat, she let her head fall against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. _'This will only end in tears.' _

…_._

Maura was waiting at a table in the, high-end restaurant. Derek had asked her to have lunch with him. Her eyes were downcast as she patiently waited for his arrival and she paid little to no attention to the other lunchtime diners. After a few more minutes, Derek softly jogged over to the table and greeted Maura with a kiss. "Ugh, sorry, I'm late. I was going over some last minute preparation, for tomorrow."

Maura half-heartedly smiled as Derek sat next to her. He was clearly excited about his upcoming appearance in court. "You okay?"

Maura nodded once and lifted a menu. "I didn't sleep well last night." She hadn't slept at all. She had gone to bed and got up again six times. Peace had eluded her. Derek stopped and looked at her over his menu. "Well you look great anyway."

Maura as gracious as ever smiled at the compliment but it wasn't what she had wanted to hear. She scanned the menu and soon realised that she wasn't all that hungry. Derek watched as Maura placed the menu on the table and saw her expression falter. "You ready to order?"

Maura looked down at her hands. "I'm not hungry." She flinched when Derek unexpectedly chucked his menu on top of her discarded one. It had taken her by surprise.

"Right, is this because I was late?" Derek calmly asked. His jaw tensed as Maura shook her head.

"No." She still didn't fully meet his gaze.

"Right." His tone was unconvincing and Maura could sense the growing tension.

"So what is this about? And don't tell me you're just not up to eating, Maura, it's something else. Whatever's going on in your head just spill it, okay?" He pressed on. Maura saw the look of concern awash his face when she finally lifted her eyes. Her chest tightened as she thought about the brunette and their kiss.

"I …" Maura started. "I don't want you to hate me." She closed her eyes and fought to keep her composure. Derek reassuringly grabbed her hand.

"I could never hate you, Maura." His eyes shone with complete adoration and fear and it broke Maura's heart.

"I kissed someone else, Derek." She quietly announced. Derek still kept his hand on Maura's until her revelation finally sunk in.

He pulled his hand away and turned his haze elsewhere. "When?"

"Friday night." She openly answered. It was hard to see just how Derek was feeling. His expression was blank but his skin had paled.

He turned his head in her direction. "And? Did it mean anything?" His lip quivered as he held Maura's tearful eyes. Her eyes answered his question and he smirked to hide his distress. Derek cared a lot about Maura. He had even come close to telling Maura that he loved her but somehow he knew his affection wasn't ever fully returned.

"I don't hate you." He rasped and stood up. He glanced around the diner trying to find a focal point. Maura motioned to stand but he stopped her. "I think it's best if we both have some space … from each other. I know what I want, Maura. You need to figure out what it is, you want."

"I'm sorry, Derek." Maura managed and bit her lip.

Derek leant down and kissed Maura's cheek. It felt like a goodbye and Maura's heart clinched. She watched as the lawyer, exited the restaurant, with complete and utter disappointment weighing on his shoulders. Although she felt guilty for revealing the truth she knew that if she had left it any longer the pain inflicted would have been ten times as worse.

She lifted her handbag and made her own way to the entrance. Once she had gotten to the comfort of her car, she allowed herself to take in the entire situation. It was too late to change or take anything back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tried to upload this yesterday but had difficulties logging in. Excuse any grammar mistakes you may come across. Once again thanks for the reviews and the favoritism. Enjoy!**

Jane walked through the park. A jogger, ran past her and apologised for nearly colliding into her. She continued walking along the concrete path, to her chosen destination. She had called Maura earlier and arranged to meet her there. For what seemed like the first time in a long time, Jane was nervous. She tried her best to block any thoughts, of what might happen with the blonde and replaced them with nothing can happen. Nothing will happen.

As she neared an occupied bench, Jane's breath caught. The female occupant had honey-blonde hair. Jane stood a few feet behind and stared at the back of the woman. That same, unknown pull, began to quiver through her body and Jane tensed. Her mind fought her body's unnatural reaction and it attempted to instil discipline.

Jane saw Maura's head tilt to the side, almost as if she had heard Jane's internal battle. Everything around Jane seemed to stop as Maura turned her head and looked at her. She slowly rose from the bench. Any sudden movement she feared, would cause Jane to turn on her heel and flee. Relief washed over Maura as Jane took an unsure step forward, followed by a more confident one. They now stood, out of arm's reach.

Jane tore her eyes away and regained her composure. She glanced around at the near-empty park, looking everywhere but Maura. That is, until her soft voice spoke.

"Hello."

Jane's eyes snapped back to Maura's. She wanted to yell at Maura. Send her completely out of her life and thoughts. She also wanted to take the blonde in her arms and never let go. She did neither and remained somewhat stoic. Maura sensed that Jane wasn't going to be cordial. Once again, Jane's eyes flitted away and her jaw line tensed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me, at work." Jane's voice was like ice. Completely devoid of any emotion or tone.

Maura was slightly annoyed that Jane hadn't returned her greeting. However, she hadn't expected this meet to be a pleasant one. _'Two people can play this game.'_

"Give me your home number then." Maura replied.

She knew it would spark some kind of reaction in Jane. Maura had caught Jane off guard.

"What!" The impassive, icy tone Jane held was now replaced with fire. "Are you serious!"

"Well, it would seem the only logical way of me, contacting you, without interrupting your work." Maura folded her arms in defence.

Jane was in total disbelief and her temper began to simmer. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look!" She exclaimed. She took a small step forward, remembering that they were in a public place and she didn't want to cause a scene. "One of the reasons I … no! The only reason I agreed to meet you here … today … was to tell you, to leave me alone."

"Was?" Maura asked and tried to push back a smirk.

"Was what?" Jane impatiently asked.

"You said, the only reason you agreed to meet me, was to tell me, to leave you alone." A brief sense of pride filled Maura as Jane's mouth fell open. Pride quickly transformed to guilt, when Jane's frustration became evident. Jane turned to leave but Maura blocked her exit. "Jane."

"Whatever this is … it's not going to happen!" Jane barked.

"Fine but tell me what this is first because … I have been analysing and dissecting every part of our initial meeting and I still have yet, to make any conclusions." Maura ran out of breath and her eyes began to water.

Jane observed Maura's face for a moment and could see fear and confusion.

"I don't know what this is." Jane's tone softened and she felt guilty for not being able to bring a sense of closure to Maura. It felt like a homicide that had left no clues or traces of the killer and Jane felt helpless. "I don't even know what happened, last Friday."

"We were drawn to each other, Jane." Maura whispered.

Jane held Maura's gaze as Maura took a daring step forward. "We are drawn to each other."

"This can't happen, Maura." Jane sighed. She felt weak beneath Maura's unwavering and questioning stare.

Maura studied Jane's strong features and carefully reached up to Jane's cheek. She waited for Jane to push her away before fully resting her palm. Jane's eyes closed in response and she opened her mouth to speak. Maura's touch seemed to soothe her turbulent thoughts and she revelled in the momentary peace. Growing evermore confident, Maura allowed her other hand to rest against Jane's forearm. After sleepless nights of recalling their first meet, Maura was able to feel Jane again.

"Why can't this happen?" Maura's warm breath danced across Jane's chin.

Jane opened her eyes and looked down into the same green eyes that had haunted her every conscious thought. Her next words were laced with regret. "It can't."

"That's not a valid reason, Jane." Maura was desperate to find out Jane's apprehension so she could completely shatter it and rid Jane of any turmoil she had. She could tell that Jane's seemingly cold demeanour was cause of a past trauma or tragedy.

Their world was invaded by a deafening scream, from nearby. Jane shook away her reverie.

"Help! Someone call the police, quick!" A young mother was stood holding onto her pram while her partner was fighting with another man.

The glint of a knife sent Jane into overdrive and she ran to the fight. "Hey! Boston police!" Jane tackled the man who was brandishing the knife. She began grappling with him and struggling to take charge of the blade.

"Jane!" Maura called out of fear. Jane turned her head to see Maura with her hands over her mouth, in shock.

Jane yelled out in pain as the knife came towards her and sliced her shoulder. The brief victory saw the man, push Jane off and make a run for it. He shoved Maura out of his way in doing so. Maura landed with a thud and grazed her knee. Still in cop mode, Jane gathered herself and began to pursue the man. She stopped in her tacks when he ran straight into a squad car. The two police officers quickly restrained him and looked to Jane. "Cuff the son of a bitch!"

"What's he done?" One of the officers asked, still holding onto the struggling man.

"He's just assaulted an officer and brandished a knife!" Jane shouted as she flashed her badge. The two officers didn't waste any time in throwing the man into the squad car. As the car sounded and pulled off, Jane returned to the couple and Maura.

Maura dusted her dress and saw her grazed knee. She ignored her own wound when she saw Jane approach. Jane checked on the couple and told them to make their way to the station if they wished to press charges. As the couple began to leave, Jane hissed in pain and grabbed her shoulder. It wasn't a deep cut but it was still bleeding.

Maura oblivious to Jane's injury walked over to her. Jane's eyes travelled down to Maura's leg and she immediately felt shameful for getting her involved. This was why they couldn't pursue anything further.

"Your leg …" Jane rasped and looked away out of guilt.

Maura could see Jane's walls immediately rebuild themselves. "It's fine."

Jane turned away from Maura and tried to squeeze the pain out of her shoulder. She quietly hissed again and tried to keep her injury hidden. Maura leapt forward and saw Jane grabbing her shoulder.

"You're hurt!" Maura reached for Jane's hand and tugged it away from Jane's shoulder. Jane continued to keep her arm locked, making it near impossible for Maura to see the knife wound. Maura calmed at Jane's stubbornness. "Let me see." She kept her voice controlled.

"No, it's fine! He just nicked me." Jane continued to keep the wound covered and she avoided Maura's eyes.

"Jane." Maura gritted out and met Jane's eyes. Maura was equally as determined and eventually Jane gave in. The blood stuck to her hand as she peeled it away from the wound. Maura held back a gasp and inhaled deeply as she began to examine the wound.

"It needs stitches." Maura simply stated.

"Yeah well you can forget hospitals." Jane glanced at the blood on her hands and grimaced.

Maura tugged at Jane's elbow as she turned to walk. "Come on." It pleasantly surprised her when Jane followed without any retaliation.

…...

Maura pushed open her front door and led Jane through to the living room. Jane flinched when she saw the expensive furnishings. She felt slightly uncomfortable and somehow inadequate to being there.

"Have a seat. I'll get what I need and clean up that wound." Maura gestured to the couch before closing the front door.

Jane glanced at the pristine couch and at Maura. "You sure, you want blood all over that fancy couch?" Jane quipped and waited for Maura to look at the couch. She took a few steps forward and furrowed her brow.

"I'll get an old sheet." Maura smiled and disappeared to another part of the house. Jane looked around the large room and heard Maura head upstairs. Jane was sure her entire apartment could fit into the living area. She made her way into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. It was like something out of a high-end catalogue. Smooth, black marble workbenches, with a matching island. Clean white cupboards and stainless steel appliances. There was no clutter. Not a spec of dust to be seen anyway. Jane suddenly remembered that Maura had addressed herself as Doctor Isles. _'I wonder what kind of doctor, she is.'_

Her silent observations were interrupted by Maura's descent down the stairs. Jane met her in the lounge and saw Maura throwing, what looked like a brand new, cotton sheet over the couch. On the floor beside her, was a medical bag. Maura straightened out the few creases before turning to Jane. "Here."

Jane complied and sat down. She tensed when Maura took a seat beside her. Maura retrieved a pair of latex gloves from the kit and put them on. She turned to face Jane and reached for her work shirt. "Er …" Maura hesitated. Being this close to Jane had her nerves twisting.

Jane caught her meaning and lifted the shirt over her head. She felt a little exposed, in just her tank top. Maura took the shirt from her and left it on the coffee table. Her eyes scanned Jane's olive skin and she followed the line of Jane's collarbone.

Jane began to rub her palms and glanced around the room. The gloved hand that met her arm caused her to flinch and she clenched both fists. "I need you to relax." Maura spoke softly.

Jane simply nodded and watched as Maura began to clean the wound. Maura once again hesitated as she brought the recently soaked iodine cloth to Jane's shoulder. Jane saw her hesitation. "What?"

Maura cleared her throat. "This may hurt." She knew the wound needed some form of antiseptic but she hated that this was going to cause Jane discomfort.

Jane inhaled deeply and nodded. "Do it." She bowed her head and braced herself for the imminent pain. Maura lowered the cloth to the wound and held her breath along with Jane. Jane remained silent throughout the experience. She bit back a grunt when the iodine hit a particularly sensitive spot and her eyes slammed shut.

Maura hastily finished cleaning the wound and tossed the offending cloth to the coffee table. She saw that Jane still had her eyes shut and figured the iodine was slowly getting to work. It set Jane's shoulder alight and she was trying her best to keep her arms from flailing.

Maura gently held Jane's wrist. "Jane. You need to breathe."

Jane slowly exhaled and opened her eyes. She could see Maura's concern and she wanted to reassure her. "I'm fine." It wasn't exactly convincing to Maura but it was a consent to continue.

"Okay." Maura sighed and half smiled. She reached for the suture needle and thread and without any hesitation, she began to close up the wound. Jane didn't find the stitching as painful as the iodine. She patiently watch as Maura's fingers moved deftly, over her shoulder.

This woman was still an enigma to Jane. She still had no idea who she was. Jane watched Maura's face. Concentration etched across her brow. She was beautiful. Jane began to lose herself in Maura's beauty and for once, she didn't try to fight it.

Maura finished the stitches and clipped back the thread. She reached for the medical tape and a compression. After taping the compression over the now closed wound she added a few strips of tape to secure it. Finally she took off the gloves and looked at Jane.

Her breath caught when she saw Jane openly staring at her. It was slightly intoxicating to her and she began to feel light-headed. Without any warning, Jane leaned forward and kissed her. Maura moaned softly and quickly held Jane's mouth to hers. They poured all of their emotions into the kiss. Jane for her part; lust, frustration and turmoil while Maura spilled unspoken trust, generosity and tenderness. She was willing to give all of herself over to Jane and Jane wanted to take everything.

Jane pulled away first which put Maura on edge. This was the fight or flight moment for Jane and she desperately wished it wouldn't be the latter. She could see Jane debating what to do.

Maura still held Jane's face in both of her hands and she gently ran both thumbs, across Jane's cheekbones. Jane couldn't deny that she was inexplicably drawn to Maura. It was something she had never experienced before. She wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't. Her eyes closed as she tried to find the right thing to do. _'What are you doing, Rizzoli? Come on. Find your feet and just go.'_

Jane took a deep breath before opening her eyes again. Maura was silently watching and waiting for some kind of answer. Jane opened her mouth to speak but her words failed her.

"Tell me, Jane. Tell me what you're thinking." Maura whispered against Jane's lips. She wanted to fall into those lips again but didn't want to push her luck.

"I … we can't." Jane managed out.

She didn't move straight away and watched as Maura's face fell with disappointment. Maura finally removed her hands from Jane's face and stood up. She gathered the used stitches and cloth from the coffee table and made her way into the kitchen.

Jane sighed heavily and snatched her shirt up. She put the shirt on, ignoring the slight ache in her shoulder and rose to her feet. Her head turned in the direction of the kitchen. Maura still hadn't come out and Jane figured that she was probably waiting on Jane to leave. With that thought in mind, Jane turned and headed to the door without a second glance.

Maura was stood with her back to the kitchen entrance. Her arms folded across herself for comfort. She heard the front door open and close. Even before Jane had physically left the house Maura could sense that she was gone. The air around Maura felt almost dead. Her eyes started to sting from forthcoming tears and she closed her eyes in defence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again thank you for the reviews and comments. They're highly appreciated. Only just finished writing this chapter so haven't gone through for spelling/grammar yet. Hopefully it's not too bad. **

Thursday, saw the courthouse buzzing with anticipation. Jane was sat patiently, outside the main court room, waiting to testify. She listened to the muffled voices coming from inside. A sigh escaped her lips. She disliked the courts. For her, they seemed farcical. The force worked extremely hard, in bringing criminals to justice. Every detective and officer usually had to go to hell and back, in apprehending criminals only to have a bunch of pen pushing suits, decide whether or not, those caught, were in fact guilty.

One of the large courtroom doors, opened and out stepped Korsak, accompanied by a court officer. He straightened his jacket and nodded to Jane.

"Your honour, I would like to call on Detective Jane Rizzoli, to testify." A man's voice sounded from within.

Jane stood from the bench she'd been occupying. She eyed Korsak, trying to gauge from his demeanour, how the trial was going.

"Detective Rizzoli." The court officer signalled for her attendance.

Korsak patted Jane's arm as she walked by him and entered the court.

…..

Half an hour later, recess had been called. Jane was one of many, to exit the courtroom. She made her way over to Korsak who was waiting beside the stone staircase. He unfolded his arms when he saw Jane approach and cleared his throat. "Recess huh?"

"Yeah." Jane simply exhaled and observed some of the audience members who were in deep conversation.

Derek Boulton, strolled over to the two detectives and held out his hand. "Detectives."

Korsak shook his hand courteously before nudging Jane to do the same. Derek chuckled slightly at Jane's tough disposition. "I just wanted to thank both of you, for taking the time to come down and testify."

"You think we've bagged this one?" Korsak asked.

"I genuinely hope so." Derek took a step forward and lowered his voice. "It's probably best that we don't become complacent just yet but I think with both of your testimonies, we certainly have the upper hand."

Korsak sighed out of relief and turned to Jane for her reaction. She didn't seem too impressed and he couldn't blame her. They'd both seen a few cases that seemed to be going in the prosecution's favour, only to do a complete U-turn towards the end and the suspect found not guilty.

"Yeah well like you said, lets not get too complacent." Jane uttered and began to descend the stairs.

"Hey, we're on the same side, detective." Derek called after Jane, much to no avail. He and Korsak watched as Jane disappeared through the lobby. "She obviously doubts my abilities." Derek turned to Korsak.

"She's not gonna count her chickens, is all." Korsak shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I guess that's understandable then." Derek concluded. He casually reached inside his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. After reading the received text message, his shoulders slumped slightly. Korsak picked up on his changed posture and glanced at the phone.

"Everything ok?" The older detective inquired.

Derek nodded weakly and took a deep breath. "Everything's fine, thanks." He replaced the phone in his jacket and gestured to the stairs. The two began to pace down the stairs, in front.

…

Jane entered the bull pen and shrugged off her jacket. She rolled her neck a couple of times as she took up residence at her desk. Frost had been eagerly awaiting her return. "How was court?" He called from his desk.

Jane's head snapped in his direction. "What?"

Frost thought it best, to walk over to her and ask again. "How was court?" He smirked at Jane's impervious expression. She seemed to be miles away and he gently rested his hand on her shoulder, to get her attention. "Jane?"

Jane hissed and shrugged his hand off. She pressed her own hand to the wound that he had unintentionally irritated. Immediate concern swept through Frost.

"Shit! Sorry Jane, I forgot." He had heard about the incident in the park and felt guilty that he hadn't been there. He was also slightly annoyed with Jane for getting herself injured in the first place. In his mind, Jane was a seasoned detective. She should have known better than to just tackle an armed perp without any backup. _'Something must've distracted her.' _

"It's fine, Frost. Don't worry about it." Jane quietly spoke and rubbed her afflicted shoulder. She sighed as she felt the edges of the compression through the fabric of her shirt, remembering the hands that had placed it there.

"Did you get it checked out?" Frost dubiously inquired.

"Huh? Er … yeah." Jane thought back to Maura, tending to her wound and she suddenly felt a lump form in her throat. She diverted her eyes to the desk hoping Frost didn't detect anything. _'Seriously, just forget her. You've told her nothing can happen.'_

"So you went the hospital?" Frost's voice seemed like a distant echo as Jane was deep in thought. "Jane? Did you go the hospital?" He was starting to get worried by her spaced out expression and wondered if it was some sort of side effect, from her injury. "Jane!"

Jane snapped back to Frost and pushed him away as she stood up. "No, I didn't go the goddamned hospital!"

Frost was stunned by Jane's sudden outburst. "O-okay, I was just asking." He stammered and tried to regain his previous, relaxed temperament.

"Yeah well I don't need you or anyone else's concern!" Jane snatched her jacket from the back of the chair and violently shoved the chair aside. Frost's concern grew as he saw Jane's eyes glisten.

"Jane? I'm your partner. You can talk to me, you know. If something's bothering you …" Frost took a step forward trying to convey his obvious anxiety and concern.

"Fuck you." Jane bitterly spat out. She stormed out of the room soon after, leaving Frost, to wonder what had just taken place. Jane's words had hurt him but he was smart enough to see that it wasn't his fault. Something was eating Jane up, inside and Frost hated the fact that she was too stubborn to ask for help.

…..

Jane slammed the refrigerator shut after yanking a beer out. Instead of searching for a bottle opener, she impatiently used the counter to crack the lid off. The metal cap clattered to the floor and she downed half of the bottle. She made her way to the couch and plummeted into the cushions. She knew she had been harsh towards Frost. _'You're a joke, Rizzoli. A complete and utter, hypocritical joke.'_

Jane's phone began to ring beside her. The noise seemed to strike a particular nerve and without thinking, Jane lifted the receiver and hung up. Jo Friday sat across the room, cautiously watching Jane. She met the dog's innocent eyes and felt guilt begin to set in.

A series of deliberate and loud knocks began to sound from the front door. Jane sighed heavily when she recognized the pattern followed by the voice.

"Janie! I know you're in there!" The hoarse, female voice called.

Jane left her beer down and headed toward the door. She opened it without looking at the visitor and made her way towards the kitchen. An older woman entered the apartment and shut the door.

"Don't think, I don't know what you just did!" The woman placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jane. "You know, I've been trying to call you since last Wednesday. And not once have you answered your phone! What is wrong with you, huh! Can you not speak to your own mother now! Do you want me to worry myself insane!"

"Don't be dramatic, Ma." Jane sighed and took a deep breath.

Her mother's eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't be dra … oh. Okay. Okay! My only daughter. My only daughter, who deals with dangerous murderers and god knows who, on a daily basis … won't answer any of my calls …"

"Ma!" Jane shouted. Usually she'd listen to her mother's longwinded rants but she was still feeling somewhat intolerant.

Her mother, Angela, was slightly shocked by the interruption. She knew how stressful Jane's job was and could see that Jane wasn't in the mood. Her overactive and protective nature relaxed and she walked over to Jane. "I take it you're not coming for dinner later." Angela stated dejectedly.

Jane closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "Sorry, Ma." Jane left her mother's side and returned to the couch. She took another gulp from the beer and rested her head against the back of the couch. Angela slowly walked forward and spied the beer bottle. "I know if I ask what's wrong, you won't tell me anyway."

Jane smirked at her mother's remark. Angela took a seat next to Jane and glanced at the beer in her hands. She didn't voice her disappointment about the drink and whether or not, it was the right time of day but her eyes said it all. "Is it to do with work?"

Jane simply shook her head. She suddenly felt like a teenager again. Her mother sighed and silently thought up possible causes for Jane's mood. She didn't pursue the cause though, knowing too well that Jane would just shrug it off. "Okay." Angela finally spoke. She let a soft groan as she stood up and looked at Jane. "I'll leave you to it."

Angela straightened out her clothes and turned to go.

"Ma?" Jane called from the couch.

Her mother spun around quickly, hoping Jane would actually tell her what was wrong. "Yeah?"

Jane pointed to the dog. "Can you take Jo, for the night?" Jane felt bad for not being the best company for the little dog. Angela glanced over at the dog and nodded.

"Sure." She answered and knelt down to the floor. "Come on then." She cooed and the dog scampered over to her. She lifted the small canine, into her arms and ruffled her chin. "Who's a good girl, huh?"

Jane's mouth quivered into a smile as she watched her mother, baby the dog. She watched her mother walk over to the door. Angela held Jo with one hand and opened the door. A skill, Jane figured, her mother had acquired from having three kids.

Angela kissed the dog's head before turning to say goodbye. Her smile faltered as she looked at her grown up daughter. "I'll drop her off tomorrow."

"Thanks Ma." Jane said and watched as the older woman slowly pulled the door shut.

"I love you." Angela quietly announced before the door clicked shut.

Jane sighed into the lonely air of the apartment. She glanced over at the combat dummy and thought about sparring. She suddenly remembered her shoulder though and quickly forgot that idea. She took another gulp of the amber liquid, in her hand and closed her eyes. Her mind was too exhausted to fight anymore and it soon shut off.

…

Maura walked up to the apartment door and knocked softly. A few minutes later the door opened and Derek stood back, to allow her entrance. He closed the door and smiled politely.

"How was court?" Maura asked. She was slightly nervous about seeing Derek but she kept her emotions hidden.

"Er … yeah. It was good. Seems to be going in my favour." Derek awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets and glanced at the few card board boxes, beside the couch. "I got your text just as the judge called for recess." Derek's voice became sombre and he failed to meet Maura's eyes.

"Oh." Maura barely spoke. She felt guilty for not calling and saw the hurt in Derek's eyes. "Derek, I'm really sorry …"

Derek cut her off with a wave of his hand and he forced a smirk. Maura had asked if she could collect her belongings. Derek knew that it would truly mean things between him and Maura, would officially finish. "Do you have time for a drink before … you … er …" He felt foolish for asking and was sure he sounded desperate.

Maura regretfully shook her head and half smiled. "No, thank you."

They both stood and the air felt awkward between them. Maura saw the few boxes and motioned to pick them up. Derek intervened and picked up the first few boxes. "Here, let me. I'll carry them out with you." He waited to see if Maura was okay carrying the last box before they headed out of the apartment.

Derek and Maura paced over to Maura's car and loaded the boxes into the back seat. Derek tried his best to keep his eyes from welling. He closed the door shut and took a deep breath. A disappointed smile formed across his face as he turned to Maura. "So …" Derek chuckled. It was hard for him to not beg Maura to stay in the relationship but he knew she had made her mind up. Maura calmly observed the slight quiver to Derek's mouth. She knew he cared a great deal for her and she regretted not feeling the same.

"Derek." She took a step forward and proceeded to pull him into a hug. It took a few seconds for Derek to reciprocate but eventually he did. He inhaled her perfume for one last time before pulling away. He took a few steps back, in order to put some distance between them. "You take care, Maura."

Maura found it hard to fight back her own tears. "You too." She hurriedly opened the driver's door and sat in. "Good luck with the case."

Derek smiled and nodded his thanks. He thought about watching Maura drive off but the thought was too painful. He walked towards the entrance doors and reached for the handle. Three loud bangs suddenly rang out, followed by tires screeching. Maura sat in shock as she saw, a blacked out SVU speed past her. Her head whipped around to ask Derek what had happened. Her heart caught in her throat and she stumbled out of the car.

"Derek? Derek!" Maura's voice was thick with panic as she fell to Derek's side. Blood was seeping out from under him, quickly. Maura began to sob as she tried to put pressure on one of the bullet wounds. One of Derek's neighbour's rushed out of the building, after hearing the shots. He knelt down beside Maura and gasped at the sight. "Call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to paint Derek as a darker, malicious character who eventually tries to kill Jane but I liked him and felt bad for him so I sent him out as a bit of a chivalrous hero. This ending for him seemed more fitting and I can build from this scenario, see?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first and foremost *SUV not SVU, from the previous chapter. It pains me when I come across my own grammar mistakes. Feel free to point them out though and permission granted for tormenting me about them. Hope everyone is still enjoying everything so far. Starting where I left off, you'll see that from Derek's untimely death, I could build/create this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Jane was startled awake by her cell phone. She jolted up from the couch in a slight daze and looked around for the noise. The apartment was set in darkness now and Jane struggled to see. She lifted one of the cushions and picked up the phone. The ID showed Korsak and she accepted the call. "Korsak?"<p>

"Hey Jane, we've … we've got a case." Korsak sighed heavily. "Frost and I, are at Mass Gen."

"I'm on my way." Jane said and hung up. She shook the remaining sleep from her body and grabbed her jacket. This is what she needed. A new case to forget about her personal problems. She took a moment to compose herself before exiting the apartment.

…..

Jane walked into the hospital's reception and met Korsak. "Hey." Jane greeted. She saw Frost, stood behind Korsak and could tell that he was still a bit wary of her. She thought about apologizing to him but Korsak blocked that thought.

"Jane, it's Boulton." Korsak softly spoke.

Jane had no idea who he was talking about and her eyebrows arched, in silent inquiry. "Derek Boulton." Korsak hushed out, so none of the passing nurses, would hear. "He was leading the prosecution on the Ackles case."

Jane's brain suddenly shifted into gear as she remembered meeting Derek, earlier that day. "What happened?" She folded her arms and waited for the details of his death.

"Drive by. He was gunned down on the street, outside his apartment. His ex is waiting, in one of the family rooms here. She was with him when he was shot." Korsak spoke evenly. Frost finally took a space at his side instead of hiding behind the older detective.

"Paramedics brought him here, to try and resuscitate him but …" Frost shook his head. Concern was still evident in his eyes, from earlier. Jane tipped her head in acknowledgement and she glanced around the reception. "Anyone else, see what happened?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. One of Boulton's neighbours. I was gonna take Frost over to get a statement from him." Korsak replied and took a step forward.

"You and Frost head on over, then. Guess we better move quickly before the press get wind of this. Make sure to section off the sidewalk as well. I'll call Harrison and get him to examine it before he starts the autopsy." Jane ordered calmly. She knew Frost and Korsak had left Derek's ex, to her for questioning. The three were ready to part ways until Frost interjected. "Anything else?"

Jane paused before nodding. "Yeah, check the area for cameras."

Frost silently collected the final order and left with Korsak while Jane made her way, down one of the corridors. She saw an officer waiting outside a closed room and walked over to him. She pulled out her badge for the officer to examine. She didn't explain her intentions and instead turned the door handle.

Jane entered the semi-dark room and heard sniffling. She closed the door softly and started with, "I'm Detective Rizzoli." Jane turned around and went completely numb when she saw Maura, sat on one of the beige couches. Her eyes were red from crying and her mouth was agape as she stared back at Jane. Neither knew what to say. It was a completely unexpected and surreal moment.

Maura rose on unsteady feet and waited for Jane to say something. Still the dark-haired detective remained silent. She had forgotten why she had entered the room in the first place until she saw Maura's mascara streaked cheeks and dishevelled appearance. "I'm sorry …" Jane husked out. She cleared her throat and tried to force professionalism. "… about your loss." It was the first time in years that she had offered her condolences to anyone.

"Thank you." Maura's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. She folded her arms in on herself and glanced away.

Jane didn't know what else to say or how to proceed. She knew this time she couldn't just bolt or take off. She had wanted to throw herself into this new case and use it as a distraction. An escape from her thoughts of the very same person who stood in front of her and who was now undeniably, tied to the case.

"I … um …" Jane tore her eyes from Maura, hoping that her brain would start to function again. "I need to … I need to know what happened." Jane finally spoke. Her vocabulary seemed extremely limited.

Maura opened her mouth to speak but was unable to form a sound. She nodded and sat back down in her seat. She stared at the floor, wondering what was actually going on. She wondered if she were asleep and had dreamt up everything, that had and was about to take place. Movement from Jane, knocked her out of her thoughts and she watched Jane take a seat on the other couch.

The two were silent, once again. Jane took a deep breath and chanced a look at Maura. The detective bit the inside of her cheek. She needed to stay grounded and the pain acted like an anchor. She noticed Maura shiver and realised she must've been cold, since she was wearing a light top. Parts of her sleeves were stained with blood. Jane took off her jacket and hesitated. "Er … here." She held out the jacket to Maura and stared at the floor.

Maura's heart fluttered at Jane's gesture and she slowly accepted the jacket. She pulled it around her shoulders and held it closed, at the front. She wanted to thank Jane but couldn't voice her gratitude.

Jane shifted in her seat and briefly lifted her eyes from the floor. "I know you're probably still in shock so we'll just keep things informal. When you're ready I'll take an official statement from you." Jane's voice was soft and Maura marvelled at it. It was the most Jane had actually spoken to her.

"Okay." Maura absently replied.

Jane thought about her first question. _'Keep it professional. For God's sake just forget her and focus on Boulton's death.'_

"So you knew the victim?" Jane mentally berated herself.

"Y-yes, I knew Derek." Maura answered, none the wiser that Jane already knew that piece of information. She watched as Jane's jaw tensed, as if she were gritting her teeth. She wondered what the brunette was thinking.

"You were in a relationship with him?" Jane asked. She told herself that she wasn't jealous.

Maura took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes. We were involved but …" She shivered as Jane's eyes met hers. "… we ended our relationship, two days ago." Maura searched Jane's face for any indication as to what she was thinking or feeling. Almost sensing what Maura was trying to do, Jane once again diverted her gaze.

"Was it amicable?" Jane became a bit more confident in her questions. Though that confidence only surfaced when Jane looked anywhere but Maura.

"I … yes." Maua replayed her and Derek's conversation, in the restaurant. Although she had hurt Derek, he had still been warm and endearing towards her. He had never shouted at her or gotten angry. "He was a complete gentleman." Maura unconsciously spoke.

Jane's brow furrowed and she saw the distant look in Maura's eyes. She was more than likely recalling her time with Boulton. "So why did you break up?" Jane said callously. _'Professional remember?' _She told herself.

Maura's eyes snapped out of their daydream and held Jane's intense gaze. "I …" Maura contemplated telling Jane the real cause. _'I met you, Jane.' _

"I had met someone else." Her voice wavered with emotion. She turned her attention to her shoes and moved each foot closer to the other. "I told Derek and he suggested that we take some space from one another … until … I had figured out what I wanted to do."

Jane wondered if the 'someone else' was in fact her. Another question entered her mind. "Why did you go to see him, tonight then?" She could hear the slight anger in her own voice and tried to mask it. "I-I mean you said, the both of you wanted space. Two days doesn't seem like a whole lot of space." Her cynicism had been shaped by numerous interrogations, she had carried out, over the years.

Maura saw Jane's cynicism as an attack and immediately responded to it. "I chose to end the relationship because it wasn't fair to lead him on. I went over to Derek's apartment, to retrieve my personal belongings." She could feel the change in the air. It was charged and seemed to intensify with every passing second, the two held each other's eyes. Jane knew she was treading a fine line. She broke their staring match and began to refocus her mind. The detective stood up and walked over to the window. The blinds were drawn so she couldn't look out. Instead, she leant back against it and folded her arms.

Maura tugged the jacket tighter around herself. She could faintly smell, Jane's scent on the jacket and she fought against the urge, to bring the fabric closer to her nose. Despite Jane's attitude, she felt at ease with her being there.

Jane readjusted her stance before speaking. "Right, why don't you tell me, what happened … what you remember from the time, the shots were fired."

Gunfire sounded in Maura's head, the moment Jane had said 'shots'. She physically flinched and her eyes began to water. Maura opened her mouth to speak but a strangled sob escaped. Jane suddenly felt for Maura. She wasn't sure whether it was empathy or concern and didn't know what to do about it.

"I …" Maura cleared her throat. "I had said goodbye to Derek and had gotten into my car. I h-heard the shots … then I saw a car drive past me. I turned to ask Derek what had …" Maura bit back another sob and inhaled deeply. "I tried to keep pressure on his wounds and called for an ambulance." She looked at her blood stained sleeves and closed her eyes. A fresh stream of tears, trickled down each cheek.

Jane felt her own eyes sting and she blinked furiously. She needed to comfort Maura or find some way of putting an end to her pain. Quickly remembering the situation, she cleared her throat and pushed away from the window. "We'll leave it there." Jane rasped out.

Maura sniffed back another set of tears and opened her eyes. She wanted to continue but she felt physically and emotionally exhausted and was grateful that Jane had called the brief questioning, to an end.

"I'll get the officer outside, to leave you home and I'll have a female officer, stay with you." Jane announced.

Maura slightly nodded without thinking and Jane took a step towards the door. Panic suddenly crawled into Maura's body. "Jane!" She jumped to her feet. Jane immediately stopped in her tracks and watched as more tears fell from the honey-blonde's eyes.

"I … I just … I know how things are between us …" Maura sniffed and backtracked on herself. " … well how things aren't between us. We're both strangers but …" Maura felt guilty for even discussing her and Jane's 'relationship' barely two hours after Derek, had been killed. She tugged the edges of the jacket into her chest and closed her eyes. "I feel safe, with you."

Jane's heart rate picked up a few notches. Alarm bells immediately started ringing out in her head. _'No. You can't. You can't get attached. Rizzoli, you need to forget about her. Don't get involved.' _Jane watched as Maura's eyes slowly opened and her head lifted.

"Okay." It was the only word Jane spoke but she saw the immediate affect it had on Maura. It was comfort. Something she had completely forgotten how to give and receive.

Maura's eyes displayed her gratitude. Jane finally opened the door and lead Maura out of the small room.

…

Jane had pulled up outside her own apartment. She had explained to Maura on the way over, that she needed to grab some things. She was still in two minds, over her agreement to stay with the woman. Jane had tried to justify her actions by simply seeing Maura as part of the job. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jane opened the car door which startled Maura. She didn't want to be left alone in the car but didn't want to appear pathetic. "How long will you be?" She shakily called to Jane, who was now stood on the pavement.

Jane bowed her head to look at Maura. _'Shit, she might freak out if I leave her, here.' _Jane was desperately trying to recall the protocol for guarding a witness. She hadn't carried out the duty, since being a rookie. Her training officer had once told her, never to leave a witness alone in a building under any circumstances. Jane surveyed the car and wondered if it was the same thing.

"Er … you can come with me, if you want." Jane finally concluded.

Maura soon after, got out of the car and followed Jane into building. Much like the journey from the hospital, both remained silent as they trudged up the two flights of stairs. Jane opened her apartment door and walked inside. She flicked on a few lights so that Maura could identify her surroundings. It was one thing she had learned from experience rather than protocol.

Maura's eyes curiously surveyed the apartment as Jane walked off into another room. She paced over to the couch and took a seat while she waited for Jane. Her eyes took in the various items that littered the apartment. There wasn't much to it really. The living area and kitchen, from what she could see and assumed Jane's bedroom and bathroom were separate. Despite the lights, the apartment seemed dark and cold. It matched Jane's personality perfectly.

Jane finished packing a black, holdall bag and violently zipped it closed. She made sure to lift it over her good shoulder before shutting off the light and returning to Maura. She halted her movements as she saw the honey-blonde sat on her couch. It felt foreign and weird to have human company in the apartment. Jane wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.

Not giving herself a chance to procrastinate on that thought, Jane took a couple of strides and stood in front of Maura. '_Right, lets go. Maybe she wants a drink or something first. Should I ask?' _What she wanted to say didn't come out and she sighed angrily. _'Just do your goddamned job!'_

Maura could see Jane wasn't used to being with people. Not socially anyway. She glanced at the bag slung over Jane's shoulder and proceeded to stand up. "Have you got everything, you need?" Maura asked shyly.

"Yeah." Jane started chewing her top lip as a distraction. "Lets get moving." Without waiting for Maura, Jane flicked off the lights and lead the way. She descended the stairs quicker than Maura, giving the blonde a chance to openly take in the brunette's appearance. Jane could feel Maura's eyes on her but she was determined in not turning around. She pushed open the entrance door and held it for Maura. She was glancing between her car and the street lamp as Maura exited the building. Both women jumped as Maura accidentally brushed Jane's hand.

"I … sorry." Maura hesitated.

It had sent Jane's pulse into double-time, yet Jane acted completely oblivious and continued over to the car. She threw the holdall into the trunk and opened the passenger door. It was a signal for Maura to get in while Jane took the driver's side. Both women pulled on their seatbelts, one quicker than the other and fell into an uncomfortable silence, as they continued their journey.

Jane was chewing the inside of her mouth again while she stared straight ahead. Her hand was tingling from the brief feel of the blonde's skin and she grasped the steering wheel tighter, willing the sensation away.

Maura revelled in the peculiar feeling that was spreading through her hand, like a wildfire. She had barely knocked her knuckle against Jane's skin and it had caused this reaction. It reminded Maura of the night they had met. The heated embrace, they had shared as they danced.

Maura turned her attention to Jane. She knew the brunette was purposefully ignoring her and her heart sank. She recalled their encounter the previous day. _'Why won't she let me in?' _Maura's head turned to look out of the window. Despite being in same car as Jane, she felt isolated and helpless. She was sure Jane felt something for her but Jane's determination to not let anything happen, began to hurt Maura. She could physically feel the pain travel through her chest and sting her heart. Her already sore and puffy eyes, once more spilled forth tears of sadness and Maura couldn't stop them. It was torturous having the object of her desire so close and not being able to show her affection. It was going to be further more torture for Maura, having the detective stay the night. _'Why does this hurt so much? Jane, I need you.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again thank you for the reviews and favoritism. It is really appreciated and also very humbling to think that you're actually enjoying what I write. Well I hope you are anyway. There were two ways this chapter could have gone but could only opt for one so I hope it'll be good enough. As always grammar/missed letters, please ignore. Oh and in regards to why Jane is the way she is. Hmm can't reveal that just yet. If you have an idea you're probably not too far from my own. Right, enough banter. After you ...**

* * *

><p>Jane pulled up outside of Maura's house and killed the engine. They hadn't uttered a single word during the drive over. Neither really knew, what to say. Both unbuckled their seatbelts and continued to stay seated in the car. Still nothing was said. Maura peered at Jane, from the corner of her eye, trying to figure out what was going on. Jane was mindlessly staring at the steering wheel.<p>

Maura desperately wanted to know what the brunette was thinking about. She had never wanted something so much in all of her life. _'Maybe she's changed her mind about staying with me.'_

Just as Maura took a breath and opened her mouth to speak, Jane got out of the car. Maura sighed and watched the detective, open the trunk, in the rear-view mirror. Maura finally got out and shivered at the chilled, night air. She watched as Jane retrieved her bag and slammed the trunk shut. The two met at the front door and finally entered the house.

Maura disabled the house alarm and waited for the detective, to close the front door before resetting it. Jane followed the shorter woman into the living area and set her bag on the floor. She stood awkwardly while Maura switched on the various lights.

Maura turned around to the brunette and found herself amazed that she was still there. She was amazed and nervous at the same time. If she were still with her, there was still a chance that she would leave or disappear. Trying not to imagine yet another incident of Jane, taking off, Maura suddenly remembered her manners. "Would you like a drink or … something to eat?" Her voice was raw and slightly hoarse from crying.

"No, I'm fine." Jane rasped and briefly glanced in Maura's direction.

Not wanting anything either, Maura began to take Jane's jacket off. She wanted to keep it on but knew she shouldn't. She cleared her throat and gestured to the jacket. "I'll hang your jacket in the hall."

Jane's eyes darted around the room in Maura's absence. She needed something … anything to distract her thoughts. Suddenly she remembered her cell in her pocket. _'Harrison. I better call him.' _As Jane pulled out the phone, she turned and caught Maura watching her from the door. Instead of casting her eyes away, Maura held her gaze. Her face expressed her grief and sorrow.

"I'm going to take a shower." Maura's voice sounded hollow. She wanted to tell Jane to make herself at home but knew all too well that it would fall on seemingly, deaf ears.

Jane was relieved when Maura finally headed upstairs. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. The past hour or so she had been in the blonde's company, she felt like she was ready to explode. She had been trying to keep it together around the blonde or at least appear to be composed. Truth was, every word Maura spoke sent chills down and throughout Jane's body. Her hand started tingling, in the same spot, Maura had brushed against and Jane tried to shake it off. She glared at her hand as she clenched and unclenched her fist. _'Fuck! Just get a grip!'_

Jane growled quietly and dialled Harrison's number. After a couple of rings, the line was picked up. "What is it, detective?" Harrison asked, right before sneezing.

"We've caught a case …" Jane started but the older M.E. interrupted.

"Yes I know. I'm at the crime scene now." He sniffed loudly and cleared his throat.

Jane placed her free hand on her hip and her brow furrowed in confusion. "You are?"

"Korsak called me about half an hour ago. I'll have my analysis by tomorrow lunchtime." Harrison simply stated. Jane could hear someone talking in the background. "Ah, one of your lackeys, wants me to look at something. Thanks for calling." Harrison hung up, leaving Jane slightly annoyed. They had never really seen eye to eye with one another.

Jane looked around the room once more before deciding to take a seat. She didn't know what to do with herself. Part of her felt tempted to just grab her jacket and leave but she had agreed to stay. She had never been one to abandon duty. Jane glanced at the wall-mounted T.V. and decided to turn it on. She rarely watched T.V. The only time she did, was to watch the news or to catch the highlights, of the latest Sox game.

The sounds emanating from the flat screen were definitely a welcomed change. Especially taken into account the awkward silence that had consumed the previous hour. Jane took a seat on the plush couch and stared up at the screen. She didn't know exactly what she was watching. From what she could tell it was a documentary about early Christianity in Turkey.

Jane sat forward, with her elbows resting on her knees. Her neck was aching from the amount of tension she had put it through. She hadn't allowed a single part of her body to relax whilst in Maura's company. Jane took the opportunity to just hang her head and she brought her hands up to rub her aching neck. She was always on guard with people but with Maura, she really had to double her defences. It was exhausting and Jane knew, staying in the blonde's home, was really going to test her. As much as she felt the attraction or 'pull', she couldn't give into it.

'_Stop thinking about her like that. She's grieving. Think of her as a witness, Rizzoli. A witness … that I kissed and can't get out of my head!_

"… Jesus Christ …" An elderly, tanned man, dominated the television screen and Jane's head snapped up at those particular words.

"You have no idea." Jane huffed and sat back to listen to the man discuss an old scroll. His accent was relaxing to listen to and Jane closed her eyes to hear. Soon enough, his sentences merged into one another and became barely intelligible. The detective could feel her body sinking into the couch. For a few moments, she did nothing but breathe. She was still very much awake but her mind had gone blank. Something that didn't happen often so Jane just went with it.

Footsteps approaching suddenly jumpstarted Jane's entire being and she leapt up, ready for attack.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to startle you." Maura apologised breathlessly. Jane's sudden reaction to her entrance, had alarmed her and she could feel her heart racing, in surprise.

Jane's own heart was racing but not so much from shock. She stared at Maura who was now washed and wearing pyjama's and a silk robe. Her face had been freed of the tear stained makeup and her dishevelled hair had been brushed. Despite the evident fatigue and shock, she was beautiful. Jane was having a hard time taking her eyes away from the blonde. Even as Maura took a concerned step forward, Jane hadn't even blinked. Her eyes turned to the shorter woman's lips as they parted to speak.

"Jane?" Maura quietly asked.

There it was again. Maura's voice was like that of a siren's song and it called to Jane's soul. Rationality fought it's way back into the brunette's body and she violently tore her eyes away from the blonde. Jane felt ashamed and guilty for openly staring. This woman had watched her ex partner, get gunned down in front of her, barely two or three hours ago and there Jane was, trying to remember how her lips felt.

"God!" Jane growled and brought both of her hands up, to cover her face. _'What the fuck is wrong with me!'_

"What is it? Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked, not moving from her spot.

Jane sighed heavily and placed both hands, on her hips. She shook her head dejectedly before staring at the television. Maura was slightly irritated by Jane's silent answer and wasn't going to accept it. She walked up to the taller woman and mirrored her posture with a bit more aggression. She didn't say anything but Jane could tell what she wanted. Jane gritted her teeth and motioned to walk away but Maura shoved her injured shoulder. Jane bit back a cry of pain and reached a hand to quell the sting.

Maura was surprised to find that she didn't feel immediate guilt for upsetting the wound. Instead she felt anger sear through her veins when Jane contained her outburst. Jane had held it in, like she held everything else in and Maura was sick of it.

"Why?" The blonde spat out.

Jane held Maura's penetrating gaze but still said nothing. This further antagonized Maura and she pushed the brunette back.

"Why!" Maura repeated with a bit more volume. Tears threatened her eyes for the hundredth time that week yet Jane remained silent and unmoving.

"Why!" Maura finally shouted and focused all of her emotion and energy to her arms. She pushed the brunette harder than before and almost lost her balance, in doing so.

Jane growled at the final attack and caught Maura before she fell. "Why what!" She roared.

Maura fought against Jane's grip. She pounded her fists against Jane's chest and whimpered in defeat. Jane only held her tighter and she could feel electricity, shoot from Maura's body to her hands. Maura turned her face away and sobbed. The anger she had felt moments ago, had withered away under Jane's touch.

Jane however felt her rage reach boiling point. "Why what!" She shook the smaller woman and forced her eyes to meet her own. She regretted the action as soon as she saw what stared back at her. It was longing, shame, confusion and heartbreak.

"Why can't this happen?" Maura whispered.

Jane's fingers loosened but she kept her hands where they were. Her anger began to subside and she continued to search those green eyes. She couldn't answer her. It was too painful to explain her reasons. Maura brought a hand to Jane's cheek and they both exhaled at the contact.

"Tell me why I can't do this." Maura's voice nearly broke as she gently ran her thumb over the brunette's cheekbone. She inched her face closer to Jane's.

"Maura …" Jane's protest was weak.

"Or this …" Maura cut her off and gently allowed her lips to meet Jane's. The brush of lips was like striking a match. It ignited both of their souls and neither could deny the warmth that filled both of them. Jane was slow to respond but when she finally did, she took over the kiss. Her bruising force left Maura completely weak and her knees buckled under the weight of her exhausted body. They broke their kiss as Maura slid to the floor. Jane followed and the blonde threw her arms around her. The detective slowly pulled Maura closer into her own body until Maura's head was resting on her shoulder. She listened to Maura's heart wrenching sobs and allowed herself to simply feel the other woman.

Maura's crying eventually quietened and stopped but the two continued the embrace. Maura sighed as Jane's thumbs soothingly rubbed back and forth over her spine.

"Jane …" The shorter woman's hot breath washed over the detective's neck causing Jane's eyes to close. Having Maura in her arms, felt right to Jane and she felt stupid for denying the way she felt about Maura. Her reasons for pushing the honey blonde away, swirled through her mind. Maura sniffed and pulled back to look at Jane. The same vulnerability she had seen in Jane, the first night she had met her, took centre stage. She watched it dance and move across Jane's face. She stroked Jane's brow and followed the line of her jaw, hoping to chase away the fear that lay there.

"I …" Jane started but Maura gently shushed her and continued to caress her cheek. Maura rested her forehead to Jane's and hoped the walls, Jane had, would continue to stay at bay. However the walls did creep back and Jane jerked her head away. All of this was too much for Jane to handle and she quickly got to her feet. Maura copied her and watched as Jane paced back and forward. Finally Jane stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath as she faced Maura.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jane struggled out and began to rub the back of her hands. She traced the ridges of both scars.

"Then please … don't push me away." Maura took a step forward and stood in Jane's breathing space.

Jane slowly lifted one hand to Maura's face but stopped midair. She looked at the hideous scar that adorned her skin. Maura saw her apprehension and placed her own hand over Jane's, covering the scar. She brought Jane's palm to her face and Maura's eyes fluttered closed at the initial feeling.

"You're beautiful." Jane whispered.

The blonde's eyes opened on hearing Jane's words. The detective used her thumb to wipe away the warm tears that continued to flow and inched her face closer. Much like before, their lips gently gravitated towards one another. The kiss was mutually slow as both savoured the feel and taste of the other's mouth. For Jane it felt like she had finally come home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay. Could blame a number of things but won't. Thank you immensely for the reviews and favoritism. This chapter was tough to write. I'm not sure why. It just didn't flow as easily as some of the others. Had countless writer's blocks. Without further delay then ...**

* * *

><p>Maura entwined her fingers with Jane's, as her mouth retreated from the brunette's. They stared at each other for a moment until the T.V. caught Maura's attention. She unlinked one hand from the detective's and swooped up the remote, to put an end to the sounds and images that poured from the flat screen. The room was now silent. Maura discarded the remote and returned all of her focus to Jane. Her free hand, moved to Jane's arm and she followed it with her eyes, as it travelled to Jane's shoulder. She could feel the edges of the dressing that covered the detective's injury, through her shirt.<p>

"I'm sorry for shoving you." Maura whispered. Part of her wanted to take back her actions but she couldn't deny the slight feeling of gratitude that coursed through her body. Her actions had prompted and led both of them, to where they currently were.

Jane didn't say anything. Instead she only watched as Maura's half-lidded gaze lifted from her shoulder, to her lips. Their mouths reunited in what started out as a delicate affair, to a more heated and passionate one. Jane groaned and sighed as Maura dragged her teeth, across her lower lip. It acted as the final stoke and sent Jane's desire blazing. She roughly pulled the shorter woman's hips to hers and ran her hands inside Maura's robe, to her back.

Maura moaned in response. She was beginning to get lost in the detective's touch and she gladly surrendered her body and soul to Jane. The only thought that occupied her usual, analytical mind was of the dark haired woman.

As air became a begrudging necessity, Jane's lips relocated to Maura's smooth neck. She wanted to take all of Maura. Completely consume her and never let her go. The thought of her ever losing Maura, caused Jane to bite down on the soft flesh and in turn the shorter woman inhaled sharply. She panted as Jane returned to kissing and tasting her neck. The warm tongue drew half circles towards her clavicle and elicited a soft whimper from Maura.

The honey blonde tugged and pulled at Jane. Their feet haphazardly moved towards the stairs. Jane's mouth reclaimed her counterpart and the two women began their ascent. It was difficult and almost treacherous at times as neither were watching their step. Despite every misstep and trip, their mouths remained locked.

Finally they had reached level flooring and Jane pulled Maura with her. Maura briefly broke their kiss when she realized the detective was taking them away from her desired destination.

"No, it's this way …" Maura quickly panted and tugged at Jane's neck. Their kiss picked up where they had left off and Jane allowed Maura to divert their course and be led to Maura's bedroom. Neither wasted any time as their hands rounded each other's body and began to divulge one another's clothing. Jane roughly forced the silk robe down Maura's arms. She hissed in pain as she lifted the blonde's top over her head and threw it to the floor. The action had shot straight to her shoulder and didn't go unnoticed by the shorter woman.

"Jane." Maura breathlessly whispered and halted Jane's movements. Their eyes sought out each other in the dark. Jane patiently watched as Maura's hands began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Maura glanced at the white tank top that was revealed. She allowed her fingers to gently brush against Jane's skin as she pushed the now open shirt from Jane's shoulders. Her eyes snapped to the brunette's chest as Jane heaved a sigh. The white shirt slid down the brunette's arms and caught at her wrists. Maura tugged it away and folded it in half before leaving it to one side.

The honey blonde turned her attention to the gun belt and hesitantly began to unbuckle it. Jane tensed when the firearm was lifted away from her. She felt completely open and vulnerable without it but one look into those darkened, green eyes, eased her anxiety. Maura bit her lip as she removed the tank top, being as careful as possible, not wanting to affect Jane's shoulder.

Their remaining clothes were discarded until both women stood in their respective underwear. Jane gulped at the sight before her. The anticipation of what was going to take place suddenly overwhelmed Jane and her expression faltered.

"Please Jane …" Maura quietly spoke. She cupped the detective's jaw. "…please, don't think."

Jane was slightly shocked that Maura knew what was going on inside. Maura's words had somehow managed to lull her mind back to it's peaceful slumber. After that, Jane followed what her body wanted and she drew Maura in for another kiss.

The two women held onto each other as they moved towards the large bed. The backs of Jane's knees hit the mattress first and she took a seat, still holding and kissing Maura. The kiss broke when Maura brought one knee up, onto the bed. She looked intently into Jane's blackened eyes as she straddled her lap. This was completely new for Maura, being with a woman but seeing the unadulterated desire in the detective's eyes helped, in overcoming her initial apprehensions. She didn't see gender. She just saw Jane.

Maura sighed as she lowered her hips into the brunette's strong hands. Those same hands ran over the curve of her ass to the dip in her lower back. The bare skin beneath those fingers began to break out into goosebumps. It had been a while since Jane had taken things slow. Sex had always been a physical act and usually it was over in no time. A quick, meaningless release. This however, was completely different and both women could sense it.

Maura ghosted her fingers along the detective's jaw and followed the straining tendons of Jane's neck to her collarbone. The blonde's eyes went lower taking in the rise and fall of Jane's chest. Keeping her eyes downcast, Maura held her breath and reached behind her own back. When her bra came loose, her eyes locked onto Jane's and she released a shaky breath.

Jane realized that it was a silent request for her to take over. Her hands quivered up Maura's spine and over her shoulder blades. She broke eye contact and watched as her own hands came into view. Her fingers hooked under the thin straps and pulled the bra away. She waited until she had laid the bra beside her before glancing at Maura's full breasts. Another jolt of desire charged straight to her core at the very sight of them and it took all of her willpower not to give into just taking the blonde.

Maura could feel Jane's breath against her chest and she closed her eyes at the sensation. Jane's hands returned to Maura's back and without realizing it, Maura's hips shifted forward. Her lower body was aching for their physical connection. "Jane." It was the only word Maura could remember.

Jane claimed her lips and tightened her arms around Maura's back, hugging her body to hers. Maura moaned as her breasts pressed into Jane's and her hips unconsciously began to rock back and forth, searching for some form of friction. Jane lay back against the mattress bringing Maura with her. She grunted as they both crawled toward the centre of the bed. The mattress dipping at the movements. The brunette released her hold over Maura's mouth and stared up at the honey-blonde beauty, hovering above.

Maura rose up on her arms and glanced at Jane's bra and briefs. Jane motioned to sit up after following her line of vision. Her underwear and Maura's lace panties were the final, clothing barriers between them.

"I …" Maura exhaled and Jane remained still. Maura caught the dark eyes below with her own and she eased back onto her knees, gently bringing her hands to the woman's toned abdomen. "May I?" She glanced up to Jane's eyes and back down to the black bra. Jane audibly gulped and nodded her permission. A groan died in her throat as she used her arms to raise her torso from the bed. Maura reached around the plain, black bra and fumbled with the clip. She chuckled nervously and bit her lip. It only took one more try and the clasp came undone. Jane watched the blonde's face for her reaction as Maura removed the bra.

Maura took a few moments to look over Jane's upper body. She had never seen anyone else like Jane. From her pert breasts, well defined abs and the different scars that littered her tanned skin. Maura found Jane beautiful.

The blonde leaned forward and met the brunette's mouth. Jane allowed her hands to rest against Maura's indulgent hips and relaxed back into the bed. A gasp spilled from Maura's mouth and into Jane's. Their bare chests pressed against each other. For Maura, the friction created an almost unbearable ache between her legs.

"God." Maura panted and stopped their kiss.

Jane's nails dragged and burned a trail towards the edge of Maura's lace panties. Jane used all of her strength to sit upright and against the headboard. She tilted her head to Maura's and began to ease the lace down Maura's thighs. Maura held Jane's gaze as she took over and finished removing the panties. Her heart rate was beating dangerously fast and her breathing was ragged. Once again she straddled the detective's lap and splayed her fingers over Jane's chest.

Jane stopped to take in Maura's naked form. _'God, she really is something else.' _The dark haired, detective found herself in complete awe of the woman before her. She was beautiful and strong minded. Jane felt a tingling sensation around her inured shoulder. She thought about the tenderness Maura had shown, in treating the wound. _'She's perfect.' _Jane's throat began to close and her eyes stung with tears. She knew she had feelings for Maura. She wasn't sure what they were but she knew they were intense.

Maura lifted one hand from Jane's chest and cupped the brunette's cheek. The movement brought Jane out of her brief reflection. She looked into Maura's cloudy, green eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss was soon deepened and Jane held the blonde's petite waist. Her left hand slowly sliding towards Maura's thigh.

Maura's breath hitched and she braced herself, by looping her arms around Jane's neck while she awaited the detective's next move. Maura tried her best to keep up with Jane's unrelenting mouth but her main focus was the feel of the brunette's hand. The shorter woman's body completely stilled as Jane's hand crept toward her inner thigh and edged closer. Jane watched as Maura's eyes fell closed and her mouth hung open. She could feel the heat radiating from Maura's core and was drawn towards it.

A gasp and soft moan escaped Maura's mouth when Jane entered her. Slowly Jane eased out of the tight walls allowing Maura's arousal to coat her hand before giving a second, surer stroke. Maura's eyes flew open and she stared into Jane's face as her hips decided to meet the next thrust. Maura groaned deep in her throat as Jane's mouth kissed at her breast. Their bodies continued to move in synch with one another. Equally giving and taking. It was more than a physical fulfilment. It was a connection of souls. Neither knew just how lost they had been until that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe too soon or not soon enough? I guess with all the tension between the two, they deserved a moment of respite. You decide anyway and apologies for any grammar mistakes.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the very long intermission. Could blame a number of factors but I won't. Hope I haven't lost any readers in the process anyway. Thank you to all who have reviewed and commented. Again it is very humbling. Without further much ado then...**

**..**

* * *

><p>It was still dark outside, when Jane woke up. She lifted her head from the pillow beneath and stopped when she felt a weight on her arm. After a few sobering blinks, she saw that she had been spooning Maura. Slowly, Jane freed her arm from the sleeping blonde and sat up against the headboard. She began to flex the numbness from her arm and glanced down at the woman beside her. Jane quietly dragged her own body to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the soft carpet. She turned her head from side to side, stretching the tensed muscles and tendons of her neck. The tension there was released and accompanied by a silent sigh.<p>

Jane finally rose from the bed and glanced around the darkened room. She spied her clothes at the foot of the bed and took a few steps forward. She cast a glance towards Maura, making sure she was still asleep and began to slip on her clothes. Once fully clothed, the detective inhaled deeply and looked over at Maura's sleeping form. A sudden wave of guilt crashed over the detective as she silently left the room.

Jane had made her way downstairs and took a seat on the couch. As she stared into the distance her mind reeled over a particular thought. _'I slept with her. She's a witness to Boulton's murder. What the fuck!' _Jane sighed heavily and rubbed the back of her neck. She continued to stay seated, mulling over what to do, for the next hour.

Daylight slowly filled the room and Jane stared at her shadow on the floor. _'I need to be taken off this case.' _Jane stood up and turned her face to the ceiling. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. _'Goddamn it.' _Jane levelled her face and released the breath she was holding. Her attention was brought to Maura who rushed into the room, tying her robe. The two simply stared at one another. Concern was evident in Maura's eyes.

"I thought …" Maura started. Her voice was laced with anxiety and the final remnants of sleep. "I-I thought you might have …"

"Left?" Jane offered.

Maura nodded nervously and hugged her arms to herself. She watched as Jane slumped back on the couch and brought her hands to her face. Maura quietly took a seat next to Jane and waited for her hands to fall. When they finally did, Jane sat forward and once again the floor took focal point. She tilted her head in Maura's direction.

"I need to bring you into the station." Jane hesitantly spoke.

"My statement?" Maura asked evenly. Inside she was absolutely petrified. She knew Jane's walls had returned but what scared her most was the regret she could hear in Jane's voice. Maura was intelligent enough to know that their shared night together would be the cause of Jane's regret. It was unprofessional in some respects.

Jane barely nodded in response and began to unconsciously rub at her hands. Maura gently took one of Jane's hands in her own.

"We haven't done anything wrong, Jane." Maura whispered.

Jane watched as Maura's thumb drew soothing lines across the scar. Her eyes lifted to Maura's face. "Go, get ready." Jane rasped.

Maura's heart clenched and she softly retracted her hand from Jane's. She rose on bare feet and nervously drew her robe tighter. The honey blonde looked down at the dark haired detective.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" Maura's voice sounded small and wounded.

"Sure." Jane's reply was equally low in volume and she wasn't sure it had made it into the air until Maura turned on her heel and exited the room. Jane's brow furrowed in silent anger. She was angry with herself mostly. Angry for the way she had treated Maura and not being able to fully open up to her.

…..

Jane led Maura into the precinct and straight to the bullpen. It was still fairly early and only a couple of officers, occupied the room. The two women arrived at Jane's desk, where Jane pulled out her chair for Maura to sit down.

"I have to wait for Frost to get here before I can take your statement." Jane quickly let go of the chair as Maura sat down. Maura nodded and glanced at Jane's desk. There was a stack of papers that were in need of tidying up. Jane followed Maura's line of vision and glanced at the empty, black, coffee cup, sat in front of the computer.

"Er … if you want coffee, it's …" Jane gestured over to the coffee pot and standalone kitchen counter, behind her. Jane spied the empty pot before continuing. " …it's…I mean I can make some up."

Maura smiled slightly at Jane's words and knew that it had taken a bit of effort on Jane's part, which for many seemed like a common offer. She knew that Jane wasn't used to social protocol.

"I would like a cup, please." Maura said. Despite the underlying tension between the two, Maura was glad they were being civil.

Jane swooped up the black mug from her desk and made her way over to the counter. Jane saw it as something to kill time and also as a distraction from Maura. As she readied the coffee pot, her back began to grow warm. Her breath hitched as she felt Maura's eyes on her. She continued to face the counter however and tried to ignore the burning sensation. Realizing she hadn't put the pot on to boil, Jane flipped the switch and held onto the edge of the counter, still keeping her physical attention away from Maura.

"I need me a whole pot of that." Frost's voice filled the room and Jane turned to see her partner, approach her. Frost smiled then furrowed his brow in confusion. "You're making coffee?"

"No, it's making itself." Jane replied sarcastically.

Frost placed his hands in his pockets and continued to look at Jane in awe. "You're making coffee?"

"Jesus Christ! Yes, I'm making coffee, okay?" Jane exasperated and leaned against the counter, scowling at the slow boiling pot.

"You never make coffee. Did you get laid or something?" Frost joked but soon composed himself when Jane shot him a death glare. Frost paused for a moment and looked over at Maura who was sat at Jane's desk. As she returned Frost's glance, he returned his full attention to Jane, who in turn, diverted her eyes to the coffee pot.

Frost's eyes narrowed in silent examination before finally widening in realization. "Oh my God!" Jane jumped at his sudden outburst and was unable to school her features in time. He caught the fleeting traces of guilt and regret.

"Oh my God." Frost said once more.

Jane quickly grabbed his arm and shoved him into a corner, away from Maura's hearing. "Frost!" Jane gritted out.

"You slept with the witness!" Frost was in shock and had trouble keeping his voice to a whisper. He continued to stare at Jane, wide eyed and full of alarm. "Do you know what could happen if Cavanaugh finds out? Shit, Jane, the press are already gonna be busting our balls about this case. If they catch wind of this I mean it could be …"

"All right! Calm down!" Jane spat out. Her stomach was already in knots without Frost's hysteria. She followed her partner's eyes to Maura and Jane quickly looked away. She sighed dejectedly before returning her attention to Frost. He had his arms folded and was waiting for Jane to say something.

"I'm gonna ask Cavanaugh to take me off the case." Jane finally huffed out.

Frost did a double take. "What!" His volume produced another glare from Jane. Frost unfolded his arms and took a short step forward. "Do you really think Cavanaugh's going to do that without asking questions?" Although his words were hushed his tone held panic and concern. _'What the hell was going through your head, Jane?'_

"No. Look, I need to figure that out, okay? I'll think of something." Jane spoke quietly.

"Christ Jane! You should have kept it in your pants instead of taking advantage!"

"I didn't take advantage …" Jane bit back.

"Her ex was murdered in front of her! She's grieving and vulnerable!"

"It's not like that!" Jane shouted.

The room around them, fell silent for a long moment before everyone continued with their own business and tried to ignore the detectives' interaction. Frost had lost his patience and was pretty sure Jane had lost her mind. He folded his arms again and shook his head in disappointment. After a few seconds, he assessed the situation and his eyes narrowed once again.

"You two know each other." It wasn't a question.

"Look Frost, it's … complicated, okay?" Jane breathed out slowly.

"Detectives." Lieutenant Cavanaugh entered the bullpen and walked over the pair. Frost suddenly became nervous and immediately looked at Jane. She stood tall and watched as Cavanaugh walked over to them.

"Lieutenant." Jane greeted.

"My office in ten." His tone was unreadable which caused Jane to tense. She could only nod in response. As Cavanaugh turned to leave Jane jerked forward.

"Sir, I … can I have a word?" Jane glanced at Frost who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Make it quick, Rizzoli." Cavanaugh turned on his heel and walked into his office. Frost grabbed Jane's arm when she motioned to follow.

"Look Jane, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean I'm your partner. I'm not gonna tell anyone, all right? I've got your back."

Jane half smiled and gently patted his shoulder. She took a breath and continued on her path to the Lieutenant's office. She didn't look at Frost as she closed the door. Frost let out a deep and shaky breath before making his way over to the coffee pot. He finished making coffee for Maura and poured himself a cup. Taking the two drinks over to Jane's desk, he placed down one in front of Maura.

"Thank you." Maura pulled the cup closer and stared down at the dark, steaming liquid. She had overheard segments of Jane and Frost's conversation and felt disheartened.

The detective pulled over a chair and sat down at Jane's desk. He glanced at Maura and could see a deep set anxiety in her features. He held out his hand and tried to smile. "Detective Barry Frost."

Maura in turn forced a slight smile and took his proffered hand. "Maura Isles."

Frost snapped his hand back as something clicked in his head. "Doctor Isles?"

"Er yes."

'_They do know each other then.' _Frost mind kicked into police mode as he tried to piece together the little information he had.

…..

Jane left the Lieutenant's office and stopped in the bullpen. She and Frost shared a knowing look to which he acknowledged with nod of his head. Jane cast an almost saddened look to Maura before exiting the bullpen. She passed Korsak on the way in.

"Hey." Korsak chirped and watched as Jane walked straight past him. He made his way over to Frost who was still sat with Maura.

"What's up with Jane?" Korsak asked and looked down at the seated detective.

"Korsak!" The two detectives and Maura turned around to see Cavanaugh stood in the doorway of his office.

"You're leading the Boulton case." With that the Lieutenant returned inside and closed the door.

Korsak's mouth hung open in confusion and his eyebrow quirked in question. He gestured over his shoulder and turned to Frost. "Why's he put me in charge?"

Frost sighed and proceeded to stand up. He gently patted Maura's shoulder and she copied his actions. "If you'll follow me Doctor Isles, Detective Korsak and I will take your statement." Frost began to lead Maura to a vacant room and held the door open for her. "Take a seat. I won't be a minute."

"Of course." Maura silently answered and took a seat at the empty table, in the room.

Frost made his way over to Korsak and took a breath before starting. "Jane wanted off the case."

"What!" Korsak asked in shock. "Why would she do something like that?"

Frost opened his mouth but a failed sound escaped instead. He shrugged his shoulders before grabbing a few statement sheets from his desk. Korsak huffed as they made their way into the room behind and they each took a seat opposite Maura.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a bit of an idea about what the next few chapters will contain. A lot of drama and angst. Apologies for any grammar mistakes and hopefully this chapter wasn't a let down.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you. It's nice to see new people comment but it is also great seeing a few of the same people returning with their support and reviews. I'll keep this short because I was out last night and haven't completely recovered yet. Chapter 11 then. **

**...**

* * *

><p>Jane was seated in the cafeteria, staring at the cheap, veneered table. <em>'Come on Rizzoli, you did the right thing. Now you and Maura can …' <em>Jane growled under her breath and brought one hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the bright, overhead lights. _'Me and Maura can what? What the fuck can you and Maura do? You really think you two can just ride off into the sunset?'_

Tears stung and pricked at both of Jane's eyes and her throat tightened with the unexpected emotion. "So stupid …" Jane whispered to herself.

"Hey!" A weathered voice interrupted her.

Jane kept her hand to her head and looked up at the woman. "That's my daughter, you're talking about." Angela smiled and took a seat next to Jane. Her smile fell with Jane's eyes. She hated seeing Jane distraught and hated the fact that she'd raised such an independent woman.

"Janie?" The older woman cooed hoping that her playful tone would some how deter Jane's disposition. When Jane hadn't moved, Angela dragged her chair closer and gently pulled Jane's hand, from her face. "Talk to me."

Jane lifted her eyes and met the warm and tender ones of her mother. "Ma … I …" Jane took a breath and quickly removed her hand from Angela's. She sat back in her chair and sighed out, "it doesn't matter."

Angela opened her mouth to speak and also to push for an answer. "You can tell me. I'm your mother, Jane."

The chair beneath Jane, screeched, as she pushed away from the table and stood up. "Look, I'll pick Jo up around seven."

Before Angela could protest, Jane had all but fled the cafeteria.

…

Jane made her way over to the elevator and violently bashed the call button. Her blood was coursing through her body at an alarming rate and her breathing although silent, was erratic.

"Hey, did you see that piece of ass just now?" Jane recognised the irritable voice of Detective Darren Crowe. He and another detective queued up behind Jane and continued with their exchange. The other detective simply shrugged his shoulders at Crowe's question.

"Man, come on! What do you call him … Korsak's witness. Seriously she was hot!" Crowe grinned and didn't notice Jane's shoulders tense. She knew exactly who he was talking about and her blood began to boil. "I'd love to get with that ass … and those tits I could just play with all …"

Jane's fist cut through the air and crashed straight into Crowe's jaw. The unexpected punch landed him a couple of feet across the floor. Crowe yelled in pain and grabbed his jaw. His eyes frantically searched for his assailant and met with Jane. A few of the other officers stood and watched in shock as Crowe regained his feet and lunged forward. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you, Rizzoli!" Crowe tried to return Jane's punch with fervour but missed. Jane began to lay a series of blows to his side.

"Hey! Break it up!" Frankie yelled and tagged a few of his fellow officers to help separate the two fighting detectives. After a couple of failed attempts, the juniors managed to tear the man and woman apart.

"Stupid bitch!" Crowe snarled as he struggled against the three pairs of arms trying to restrain him.

Jane was already seeing red and nearly broke free of her brother's grip. "Whoa! Hey, hey Jane! Jane stop!" Frankie cried over Jane's animalistic growl and shouts. She was savagely bearing her teeth and her gaze was fixed on the squirming detective opposite.

"Jane!" Frankie desperately called hoping to break through her vicious front. The air was thick and heavy with rage and the two detective's breathing. A seemingly loud bell sounded just behind, signalling the elevator's arrival. The doors shuffled open and broke the war spell over Jane. She looked around at the other officers and at her brother.

"I'll fucking have your badge for this you hear me! You're history!" Crowe taunted.

"Crowe! Just shut up and lets go see Cavanaugh." Crowe's partner nodded to Frankie silently telling him to move Jane out of the way.

Frankie complied and watched as Crowe was packed into the small elevator. The younger Rizzoli, waited till the doors had closed before fully releasing his grasp of Jane.

….

There was quick knock to the frosted, glass pane of the door. "Come in, Rizzoli!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh was sat behind his desk. He sent a frustrated glare to Crowe before directing it towards Jane, as she entered the room. She stood beside Crowe and the two tensed at the proximity.

The already greying man, simply stared at the dark haired, detective in disbelief. "Crowe, you can leave."

Crowe flared his nostrils and held his breath in fury. He had wanted to watch Jane's reprimand and it pissed him off that he was being dismissed. He quickly left the room and slammed the door shut. Jane continued to stay silent.

"You asked to be taken off the Boulton case." Cavanaugh started. "You're a hell of a cop, Rizzoli, that's why I didn't need your reasons."

"Sir …" Jane tried to speak.

"I'm not finished." He rarely used his authority tone with Jane but this time he was. "So, you mind telling me, why you and Crowe were trying to kick seven shades of shit out of each other!" He lurched forward in his chair.

Jane took a moment to think about what she was going to say. "Sir, it was my fault. I threw the first punch."

"Why?" He asked calmly and leaned against his desk.

'_Cause he's a chauvinist fucking prick.' _Jane internally remarked but knew it wouldn't be appreciated out loud. Especially given the person she was talking to. Jane knew she couldn't lie now but she hoped what she was about to say would be overlooked. "I heard him make an unsavoury comment about a witness, sir and I let my … emotions get the better of me."

"What witness?" The lieutenant sternly enquired. He noticed the slight slump in Jane's posture.

"Er … B-Boulton's ex, sir." Jane stammered out. She bit the inside of her cheek and willed her mind to see Maura, simply as Boulton's ex.

Cavanaugh took a breath and began to assess and understand the situation. If he knew the real reason for Jane's actions he didn't let on. Slowly he rose from his chair and stepped around the hardwood desk. "All right Rizzoli. I'm giving you a week's suspension."

Jane looked at him and wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. _'Is that it?'_

"You can keep your badge but leave your firearm." Cavanaugh's stern expression softened when he saw Jane's shock and puzzlement.

"Sir?" Jane didn't know what else to say.

"Right now, we're going to have the media all over our asses, Rizzoli. I haven't got time to be sending out warning letters or starting any internal investigations, you hear me?" There was a slight softness to his words and Jane understood that they weren't his real reasons for dropping the formalities. She pulled her gun holster off and handed it to the older man. "Thank you, sir." Jane spoke with sincerity and respect before finally taking her leave.

…

Maura was accompanied into her home by a female officer. They had managed to avoid the two journalists who were waiting out the front. The officer took residence beside the front door while Maura began to take off her coat. She let out a stressed and nervous breath and reflected over the events from the day and the night before. It had been less than twenty four hours since Derek's death and the initial shock she had felt began to take hold of her. Her mind flashed to her and Jane's shared night and she closed her eyes.

"Er ma'am, are you ok?" The young officer asked.

Maura snapped out of her thoughts and tried to smile. "Y-yes. Thank you. Er would you like some tea or anything, officer?"

"I'm good. Thank you, ma'am." The woman answered politely and resumed her post while Maura began to climb the stairs, to the right.

"If you don't mind, I would like to rest for a couple of hours." Maura's voice was distant as she spoke and she didn't hear the officer's affirmation, over her own screaming thoughts. They were incessant and hounding.

Maura entered her room and stared at the untidy bed. Her comforter had been flung aside when she had woken up to find Jane gone, that morning. It was the first time in her life that she had left her bed unmade. Slowly she walked over to the bed and lay down. Her head was beginning to buzz with an impending migraine and Maura was too preoccupied to undress. She kicked off the heels that were already dangling off her feet and closed her eyes as they dropped to the floor. Turning on her side, Maura tugged over the pillow that Jane had slept on and nuzzled the fabric of it. She allowed the lingering scent of Jane's shampoo to soothe her turbulent mind until eventually she drifted off.

….

As night fell once again, the prison guards were performing their nightly checks on the different cells. One guard entered the small confines of a particular cell and stopped in the doorway. It was empty. The prisoner who occupied it had vanished. "Oh shit …" the guard hushed out in disbelief. He ran over to the bed and checked underneath. "No! No, no, no. Please God …" He ran out to the prison boardwalk and shouted to his colleague. "He's not in here!"

The other guard began to briskly walk towards his colleague. "What do you mean he's not in there?"

"He's not here! I don't know where he's gone!" The first guard was growing ever more anxious as he watched the other guard check the room.

The escaped prisoner was already a mile away from the prison when the alarm was raised. The prison's alarm whaled into the cold air, signalling to all that there was a convict on the loose. The prisoner ran towards the edge of the road ahead and watched as a car sped towards him. The unmarked car screeched and pulled up along side the road while the prisoner scrambled in. Wasting little to no time, the car u-turned and sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the plot thickens eh? Well it will do any road up. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess it's been a while. I could blame a number of reasons for the delay in updating this story. I had this chapter written in part and saved on my computer so after I reread it the other day, I finally decided to try and do something with it. I hope the longer stretch of time hasn't lost any readers but if it has thank you anyway. **

* * *

><p>Jane opened the door to her apartment with Jo Friday under her arm. As soon as Jane closed the door, she gently set the small dog down and followed her over to the couch. The dog scrambled to climb up as Jane sat down.<p>

"Ma's been spoiling you." Jane said before helping Jo up. Soon after the dog nuzzled into the detective's side and finally began to drift off. Jane sighed softly as she watched the steady rise and fall of the dog's back. A sudden stinging sensation plagued Jane's dark eyes and within a few seconds she realized that she was crying. The past twenty four hours had finally caught up with her. She tried to sniff back the oncoming tears and brought a hand over her face. It was a futile attempt. The tears streamed down her cheeks and left behind a menacing burn on her skin.

A slight whine beside her, caused the detective to look down. Jo Friday stared up at her with wide, sympathetic eyes and she whined again.

"Sorry girl." Jane exhaled and forced a smirk while the small dog began to lick her hand. Jo rose to her feet and jumped onto Jane's lap. The body heat from the dog was some comfort to Jane and eventually her tears dried up. Jane unconsciously rubbed Jo Friday's head and wondered about how her life had changed since meeting Maura. _'You didn't feel like crap before all of this, that's for sure. You didn't feel much of anything before all of this, Rizzoli.'_

A brisk knock at the door brought Jane out of her musings and she lifted Jo Friday from her lap. Instead of bracing herself, Jane simply walked over to the door and pulled it open. She was caught off guard when she saw Maura stood in front of her. Both women stared at one another with an intensity that could stop time itself.

"Can I come in?" Maura shakily asked.

Jane shook her head before opening her mouth to speak. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?"

Jane continued to hold the blonde's unwavering gaze until she stood back from the door and allowed Maura entrance. The brunette closed the door calmly and turned around to watch Jo Friday stand on the arm of the couch, staring back at the two women. Jane continued to keep her eyes from meeting Maura's.

"You shouldn't be here." Jane quietly stated.

Maura took a step forward as she retaliated with, "you were taken off the case."

"I asked to be taken off."

"Because of me?"

"Because of us, Maura!" Jane finally met the doctor's challenging eyes.

The shorter woman took a slow and purposeful breath as she watched the brunette storm over to the kitchen. Jane motioned to open the fridge but let her palm rest on the cold, metal door while she readied another string of words.

"Last night shouldn't have happened … not the way it did." Jane barely whispered the last part of the admission.

Maura's heels clacked against the wooden floor as she walked over to the sink beside the taller woman. Sweet perfume immediately filled Jane's nose and she closed her eyes to heighten her sense of smell. It was entirely Maura.

"Do you regret it?" Maura simply asked. Her green eyes followed the strong outline of Jane's jaw down to her equally strong arms and hands. How could anyone make her feel so safe and scared at the same time?

Jane's eyes opened as she carefully shook her head. A sharp intake of breath consumed her as she turned to Maura. _'How could I regret it?' _The thought fleeted at the gentle caress of Maura's fingers on the back of her hand. The blonde softly prised Jane's hand away from the fridge and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Relief and curiosity danced over Maura's face. "What happens now?"

Jane swallowed over the lump that had settled in her throat while she thought about the answer to the doctor's question. "I dunno I just …" She didn't have a verbal answer. Instead Jane lifted her other hand to Maura's cheek and tentatively ran her thumb over the soft skin there. Maura, inspired by the action, quickly pulled Jane into her arms. Both let out a deep, soul setting sigh of relief.

"I've never felt like this before, Jane." Maura's breath fell into the crook of the detective's neck. She allowed her nose to brush the tanned skin there before continuing. "I've never felt this alive before."

Jane's grip tightened around the smaller woman. She herself had been nothing more than a shell before meeting Maura. Jane wanted to speak. She wanted to tell Maura that she felt exactly the same and perhaps more but the last remnants of stubborn pride, kept her silent. Instead she let out another, softer sigh and hid her face in Maura's blonde waves.

Maura's hands travelled over Jane's shoulders and she stroked the back of Jane's neck. Both women mutually pulled away from each other. They spoke with their eyes. The only sound was the shallow breathing that passed between them followed by a light thud from across the room. Jane glanced at Jo Friday who had just jumped down from the couch and was making her way over to them. Maura smiled when she saw the small dog arrive at their feet and she knelt down to greet her. "Who's this?"

Jane was speechless for a moment. She quickly cleared her throat and glanced between Maura and Jo. "Er Jo Friday."

"Nice to meet you." Maura chuckled when Jo Friday rolled onto her back, expecting more attention. Maura scratched the dog's chest for a moment and finally stood up. She made her way over to the sink and washed her hands. Jane was rooted to the spot while she gazed at Maura. Her body sprung into action when Maura shut off the faucet and looked around for something to dry her hands on. Jane quickly pointed to the hand towel that hung from one of the cupboard doors and took an unconscious step forward. She began chewing the inside of her mouth wondering what to say or do next while Maura finished drying her hands. The doctor neatly folded the towel and placed it on the counter. She returned her focus to the silent brunette.

"Er … are you…do you want something to drink? There's beer in the fridge…or I think there's tea somewhere." Jane husked and hoped she didn't sound too nervous.

The corners of Maura's mouth lifted slightly. "I'll have beer please, if you're having one."

Jane opened the fridge beside her and pulled out two bottles. The glass clinked together as she held both bottles in one hand and closed the door with the other. She motioned for the drawer that housed the bottle opener but stopped short when she saw that Maura was stood in front of the drawer.

"Bottle opener's in there." Jane rasped and gestured to the drawer.

"Oh." Instead of stepping aside, Maura retrieved the silver bottle opener and handed it to Jane. The brunette sucked in a breath when she felt Maura's hand briefly meet hers. The detective deftly opened both bottles before handing the shorter woman one. "Thank you." Maura offered in return.

Jane took a large gulp of the amber liquid without hesitation while Maura took a few little sips of her own drink. Both women stood, waiting for the other to say something. Maura took it upon herself to alleviate the awkward tension. "What will you do, now that you're off the case?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders and toyed with the bottle in her hands. "Nothing for a week, anyway." Jane slumped back against the fridge and smirked to herself.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked with genuine intrigue.

Jane suddenly became nervous again. The dark haired woman shook her head slightly and glanced around the room. "Week's suspension."

Anxiety suddenly fell upon Maura. "You were suspended?"

Jane nodded before downing another gulp of her beer.

Maura's gaze became downcast. "What for?" She lifted her eyes just in time to see Jane still the bottle against her lips. The detective met her face briefly before lowering the bottle.

"It doesn't matter." Jane swiftly took another sip of her beer, to wash down the words. It did matter but she wasn't sure telling Maura would help the situation. She knew Maura already felt responsible for her withdrawal from the case and she wanted to save the added guilt. Thankfully Maura, decided not to pursue her for an explanation and the two remained quiet. Jane quickly took a glance of the honey blonde opposite. All of her silent thoughts melded together and formed a single mantra. _'I want to kiss you.' _

Thought slowly graduated into action as the brunette, took a step forward. Maura's questioning face softened when Jane left down her beer, on the worktop.

"What is it?" Maura innocently asked. Her stomach fluttered when she detected the slight confidence in Jane's posture.

"Can I kiss you?" Jane took a few more steps towards her goal and stopped short of arms length. Maura's breath hitched at closer proximity and she fumbled with the bottle in her hands before leaving it beside Jane's. For all of a second, the dark haired woman's doubt of her actions, played out through her head but was soon replaced with the previous mantra. Thoughts finally became words. "I want to kiss you."

Maura felt dizzy and almost intoxicated as Jane made the final step to being face to face. "Jane …" the word tumbled from the blonde's mouth as she brought her own hands to the olive skin of Jane's neck. Without needed reassurance their lips crashed together and a warmth immediately engulfed both women. It was a mixture of heightening arousal and also the indescribable feeling of making it home.

Jane took the lead and pulled Maura's waist flush against hers. Her roughened hands fell over indulgent hips and well tailored fabric before tugging Maura's thighs. Maura moaned when the detective lifted her from the floor and she wasted no time in securing her legs around the taller woman. She gasped as Jane walked them through the apartment. "Jane … your shoulder." It was a subconscious concern on Maura's part and she hoped it wouldn't prompt Jane to stop carrying her.

The unfazed grunt from Jane and the continued journey to the bedroom ceased all of Maura's concerns. "Oh Jane." The breathy whisper fired out into the air as the detective turned her attention into lavishing the doctor's neck. They both continued to fall into one another before Jane kicked the bedroom door closed behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the writing and rhythm hasn't changed too much and if you did take a glance over it thank you for showing interest. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Can't believe how long I've left it. I honestly had given up writing this. Life has this uncanny thing of taking your attention from one thing and giving it solely to another. Not sure if it's worth an update but weirdly here it is. I actually need to re-read the entire story a few more times I think. I hope the writing doesn't seem to out of place either or the style of it. I received a review from bookiewookieworm who simply asked "more?." Simple request and have tried to grant it. Chapter 13 then?**

* * *

><p>Jane woke with a start. Her blurred vision, slowly began to focus on the bright, light of day, peaking through the drawn curtains. The brunette struggled to keep down the hissing groan that crept up her throat as she stretched her arms over her head. She glanced at the healing wound on her shoulder and briefly traced it before stopping and listening to the muffled hum coming from outside the bedroom. It sounded like the T.V. was on and something else. A crackling.<p>

Jane began to tug back the sheet that had tangled around her lower half and stepped onto the coarse carpet. She pulled on the black dressing gown that hung over the wardrobe door. Pure curiosity prompted her to opening the bedroom door and step into the living room.

She was right.

The T.V. was on.

She padded over to it and glanced at the newscaster, who filled the screen. Barely giving a second of her attention to the suited gentleman, she turned to look in the direction of the kitchen. Her nose quickly drawing in the dry yet mouth watering scent of bacon.

Maura rose from the opened refrigerator pulling out a six tray, carton of eggs. She was completely oblivious to the other woman but began to feel a warming sensation in her back. Placing the fragile eggs next to the hob, she continued on with her cooking endeavour. Picking up the egg turner, she flipped the few strips of bacon with ease and made a space in the oil. The bacon angrily spat in response to be being moved but Maura ignored it. She skilfully cracked a couple of eggs into the pan and carried the shells over to the bin. This is when she first noticed Jane was watching her. She stood back from the bin, her hands held out in front of her, keeping the runny egg remnants, away from her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jane rasped. Her voice yet to wake up.

"Er … making a mess, it would seem." Maura nervously quipped and dashed over to the sink after some of the egg meandered through her fingers and greeted the floor. After effectively eliminating the mess, she grabbed the hand towel and dried her hands. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the detective for too long however and happily returned to facing the other woman, who was slowly approaching.

"Aside from that, I am cooking you breakfast." Maura smiled and immediately sought any discomfort from Jane. From what she could see, there was no opposition whatsoever.

Jane raised an eyebrow and stopped in front of the cooker. She eyed the bacon and eggs suspiciously before pointing accusingly at it.

"I didn't have bacon." She met Maura's eyes and took a moment to think. "I don't think I had any food, to be honest."

"You didn't. You did have eggs but they expired last, Monday. I went for a walk this morning and stopped at a store."

Jane smirked and nodded. That made more sense than food, magically appearing overnight. The detective inhaled deeply and pursed her lips.

"Smells great." Jane offered and was glad to see Maura's bright smile.

The blonde stepped over to the cooker and flipped over the bubbling eggs. She was now only a foot away from Jane and couldn't help but reach for her. Her hand caressed the smooth fabric of Jane's robe and she squeezed slightly, feeling the warm arm beneath it. "Why don't you take a seat? This is nearly finished."

Jane kissed Maura's forehead in response and made her way over to the breakfast bar. The lack of hesitation from Jane, made Maura's heart leap excitedly. The smile already on her face seemed to stretch that bit more and she bit her lip, to try and reel it in. She pulled at the waiting dish sat on the counter and began to plate up the cooked food. A pop from the toaster sounded as soon as the last egg was left down. Maura quietly praised her own immaculate timing and walked over to retrieve the two pieces of toast.

Jane sat silently and watched in awe as the other woman gracefully dominated the kitchen space. She glanced down at the breakfast counter beneath her elbow. _'Wow this is the third time I'm actually using this.'_

"Huh." Jane smirked out loud at the silent observation.

Maura placed the piping food in front of Jane and left down a knife, a fork and a spoon. "What's 'huh'?" Maura asked before heading for the refrigerator.

"Uh …" Jane looked at the spoon and reached for the knife in fork. "Was just thinking." Jane finally explained.

Maura turned off the hob as she passed it and carried over one of Jane's cereal bowls. She took residence on the stool beside the brunette and picked up the deserted spoon. Jane peered into the bowl and saw an array of freshly cut fruit. "You didn't … cook a pan full of bacon and eggs just for me, did you?"

Maura was too busy eating her fruit salad to verbally reply so she opted for a clear cut nod of her head. She watched as Jane's face fell slightly and quickly finished the piece of apple.

"Is something wrong?" Concern instantly evident in her tone.

"Er … no … it's … fine. I just don't think er … anyone's done that before. Think my ma was the last person to ever cook me breakfast." Jane finally replied. "Thank you."

Maura exhaled and smiled in acknowledgement. The two quietly carried on with their individual breakfasts, allowing the T.V. to fill in the silence. Jane took note of it and for the first time between the two, the lack of words didn't seem awkward. The tense silences they had shared before seemed like a distant memory. Jane caught the blonde's eye and couldn't help but quirk a smile in return. Maura had finished her fruit and stood to clear away her bowl. She rested her hand on the other woman, careful not to choose Jane's injured shoulder.

"Coffee?" Maura asked and laughed as Jane struggled to clear her mouth of the chewy bacon.

She took it as a yes when Jane choked out a 'please'. Placing a chaste kiss to the side Jane's head, Maura made her way over to the sink and carefully left down her bowl. She began to fill the kettle.

"… if you have seen or have any information regarding to Charles Hoyt's whereabouts, it is highly recommended that you contact the Boston Police department. A search …"

Maura jumped when Jane's knife clattered against her plate and fell to the floor with a thud. She followed Jo Friday as the small dog darted over to the fallen piece of cutlery. Quickly ushering the pet away, Maura picked up the knife and placed it on the counter before taking in Jane's frozen expression. The doctor gently approached and carefully lifted the detective's hand from the plate. It had fell onto one of the eggs and it seemed that Jane didn't know.

"Jane?" Maura asked and swiftly wiped away the fried egg from Jane's scarred hand, unintentionally creasing the scar tissue while doing so.

Jane's eyes snapped to the scar under Maura's fingers. Her immediate reaction to pull away was halted by the red head's grasp. She met Maura's eyes for a brief second and tried to steel herself. Maura used her free hand to gently lift the brunette's chin. Coaxing her to meet her eyes once more. Trying to convince her that everything was going to be ok.

"What is it?" Maura asked. She quickly scanned the T.V. screen and managed to catch a mug shot of an eerie looking man in a bright orange jumpsuit. The slight snarl to his lips and the cocky glint to the death like stare of his eyes, pushed Maura to tear her own gaze away. A simple photo of this man sent chills down and across her spine. "Do you know that man?"

All five of Jane's senses were numb. Everything around seemed to darken. Maura, her apartment, the bright light of day just seemed to fade. All accept the police mug shot that was once displayed on the television screen. It was just Jane and this photo. It hovered to her right. Growing in size the more she tried to keep from looking at it. She closed her eyes tight and hoped that opening them would reveal that nothing had changed.

"Jane?" A woman's voice but it was muffled.

_'Come on. Keep it together. On three, you'll open your eyes and everything will be the same … one … two …'_

"Janey."

That wasn't a woman's voice.

Jane kept her eyes closed. She knew that twisted drawl. The sinister playful tone.

"Aren't you going to look at me?" That voice was closer. So close she could feel the sickening breath cool her ear.

Jane's eyes opened reluctantly and she screamed at the demonic face beside her. Everything blacked out after that, leaving only a wheezy cackle to fill the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems short I know but feeling extremely rusty at the minute.<strong> **Better things to come. Hopefully.**


End file.
